


Innocent Sinners

by Eiidachan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Adventure, Arc-V cast - Freeform, Blood, Demonic Possession, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Horror, Quest, Religion, Rituals, Romance, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiidachan/pseuds/Eiidachan
Summary: Once upon a time, the Supreme King Dragon brought destruction to the whole world. A maiden known as the Holy Songstress emerged and warred against the demonic dragon, vanquishing it together with herself.Thousands of years passed, two kingdoms following religions worshipping them are at war over control of the world. The Supreme King Dragon and Holy Songstress have each reincarnated; Yuya being forced into submission to appear as the feared Supreme King, and Yuzu living empty lonely life chained by rules under the hypocrite priestess.The two sorrowful fragments met, and they make a pact together to attain their respective freedom.Inspired from HomuraBakura's Where Demons Go To Die





	1. Please...Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

> After reading many wonderful stories in AO3, namely Where Demons Go To Die and dispersion by HomuraBakura, A Demon's Smile and Alexithymia by TheDarkOne121, The Dragon's Bride by fairytail1230, and many others that would take too many to mention one by one, I've finally decided to write my own story!
> 
> Thank you very much for those who inspired me to write this! For you who have read HomuraBakura's Where Demons Go To Die will find this story familiar in certain parts, but I can assure you things would be different.
> 
> Here goes, my first story in AO3!
> 
> Almost forgot, this story is also inspired from game, manga, and anime series Satsuriku no Tenshi/Angels of Slaughter/Angels of Death.
> 
> What do you think? Please tell me your thoughts.

_“You are no longer Yuya Sakaki. You are now the Supreme King of this kingdom. Know your place and I may feel like freeing you one day.”_

Yuya opened his eyes with a gasp. He then whimpered for a second due to the pain from the ritual. The pain was so intense, so all-consuming, that he no longer knew where he was. White-hot knives were piercing every inch of his skin, he was sure his head was going to explode from the pain. By the time four hours have passed and the pain was gone, he was already back inside his dark cell within the deepest part of the dungeon.

The cell was barely six feet by four. The walls were the same thick grey stone as the dwellings of the region. The prison cell was a hollow cube of concrete, one way in, no windows. In the summer the fresher air was a relief, helping to alleviate the stench of festering sewage but in the cold seasons it let in a wicked draft and reduced the temperature to near freezing. It was no brighter inside than the gathering gloom of dusk, even at midday. The bed was a plank of wood on legs, there was no mattress, no cushioning and only one thin blanket. 

In there you could have no idea how much time had passed or even if it was night or day. It was totally disorientating by design. Given enough time a person could forget their own name in there. The isolation was total and the stimulation was zero. No light, no furniture or any kind. It was either suffocating quiet or pierced with the screams of the sacrifices. Hearing those screams coming into his ears pains him more than pain of his whole body. 

And it was all his fault they got sacrificed.

He was the King of this country. Only in name. He was a puppet who couldn’t do anything that was against the will of the priests due to a powerful curse placed on him by the true ruler of the country, the High Priest Roget. The man was the one responsible for everything he went through. He has attached strings through curse to control him like a marionette.

He heard footsteps and having enough to deal with anything for today, he pretended to be asleep, closing his eyes and breathing slowly as if he was sleeping. He didn’t need to see or hear the voices of who were coming. He already knew only by their footsteps.

Roget was here.

Roget was a pale-skinned man with a long nose, green eyes, and ash-blonde hair that is neatly combed and arranged on top of his head, but flares out into short wings at the back of his skull. He dressed in simple, yet expensive priest clothes, wearing a closed knee-length purple coat that is held shut by silver clasps over an orange collared shirt. His coat has an orange lining and patterns that cause him to appear as if he was wearing a second shorter coat over his long coat. There was another priest with him, the one who usually examined his condition after each ritual. 

“How is the power accumulation from today’s ritual?” Roget asked, not noticing that Yuya was only pretending to be asleep. 

“Because his tolerance for pain has increased, the more power he now can store into his body. The power has significantly increased compared to before. At this rate, it’s only a matter of time until we can complete it.” The priest said as he looked at his notebook that he used to write his report every time there’s a change in Yuya.

The report made Roget’s lips curved into a grin. 

“5 years we continue this ritual didn’t go to waste it seems. Now we can accelerate the process. How long do you think it will take if we continue with this rate?” Roget asked again as his eyes continued to stare on Yuya who could feel his sharp gaze, making it harder for the boy to pretend to be asleep. 

Yuya wished he was truly asleep, but he was also curious about his condition. For five years he had endured this and experienced transformations several times, but in the end he still returned to normal. He would only became the true Supreme King Dragon if his soul was gone completely.

How much time do he have left?

“I estimate it would be until the end of the year.” The priest answered, and Yuya paled hearing that. Roget, on the other hand, couldn’t help but grinning wider.

“I won’t say it’s short, but it’s certainly not quite a long time either. Soon, I’ll finally grasp that power and everything will be in the palm of my hand.” Roget thought sinisterly. 

People of this countries and the ones who feared the Supreme King Dragon were idiots. Bringing people to despair is an all too easy task. All he needs is the knowledge of those people and their own egotism. As long as he take advantage of their anguish, he’ll gain infinite amount of negative energies to be stored into the little runt. When the time comes, he’ll add more and stronger curses to keep him under his control.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door was slammed open, revealing another priest who came panting as he was pointing outside the door in hurry. 

“High Priest! It’s the Resistance again! They’re almost breaching the wall!”

Roget sighed tiredly hearing that. Those who found out and couldn’t accept the sacrifice rituals have formed a group to rebel against the priesthood. Despite being little in numbers and power compared to the priesthood, they were still fighting no matter how many times they dropped like flies. It was honestly growing annoying for him to handle.

“Those fools never learn. I’m going there now. Give that runt some foods. We’re going to do another ritual in three hours. We can’t have him out of commission now.” Roget commanded, leaving the room together with the two priests.

Yuya slowly opened his eyes and his frown deepened. As the reincarnation of the Supreme King Dragon who nearly decimated the whole world, his main source of power was humanity’s negativities. Anger. Hatred. Sadness. Fear. By taking all those negativities and absorbed them all into his body the more power he gained. By wrongfully convicted and imprisoned the townspeople he deemed useful, Roget brought them here to become sacrifices, terrorizing them to death so that his body would absorb the negativities coming from the victims. The process itself was painful for him as he experienced severe pain both mind and body.

And then the followers. Yuya didn’t know if they truly believed he was a god or not, but Roget was able to entice them into revealing their negativities during the sermons, pushing them more into his body to absorb under the guise of bringing them salvation. It has been years, and while Yuya has finally developed some tolerance from the pain, it didn’t mean he couldn’t feel anything from it. It was still painful and terrifying.

Many people would die if everything is completed. 

Yuya didn’t want that to ever happen.

Many people have died by his hands. 

He didn’t want to add more to pile of corpses. 

But what can he do to stop it? 

* * *

 

Two people were standing in front of the temple. One was a pink-haired girl with a pair of blue-colored eyes wearing a white-colored sailor dress with a blue hat covering her head, protecting her vision from the bright sunlight. The other was a boy with spiky black and lavender-colored hair, a pair of grey eyes, wearing a simple black vest with white shirt underneath and black pants. The both of them were staring at the temple. 

It was surrounded by neatly trimmed trees and grass. Tall pointed towers rose from the roof of the amazing temple. Windows surrounded the separate towers. There was various brown, elegant doors leading towards the entrance of the temple. The main entry is arched and has within it, two large doors that are arched as well. Above this entrance, is an exquisite stained-glass rose, all covered by a gabled roof with stone lintels and sills at the ends, and topped with a cross. Enclosing this remarkable entryway are twin columns on either side that rise above the roof they surround with attached brick piers at each corner. 

“Yuto, this just looks like an ordinary temple.” The girl said to the boy whose name was Yuto. 

“Indeed it is, Yuzu. And this is a rather peaceful place with peaceful atmosphere for a temple that is in the middle of a town filled with people’s misery.” Yuto said to the girl, Yuzu.

“Excuse me, have you been here before? The next ritual would be held in about three hours, so it’ll take a while if you wait here.” A girl approached the two of them.

“Is that so? But there are lots of people gathering here.” Yuto remarked, seeing the people who were either sitting on the benches or standing near the temple joining their hands together. 

“Oh yes, many have come to pray for the King.” The girl said as she joined her hands together as well. “From your clothes, are you a foreigner?” 

“Yes. We are scholars. We have come to study more about the Supreme King religion. We have heard so much about it so we’re curious.” Yuzu answered. 

“The Supreme King is a wonderful person. While the High Priest Roget who always accompanies him is a strict man and so many of us are nervous talking to him, the Supreme King is different. He is quiet and doesn’t speak much, but we can feel his kindness.” The girl answered with evident ferventness. 

“He sees through our doubts and cleanse the darkness in our hearts. He charms people’s hearts. Strangely, no one is able to lie to the King. Everyone divulges their true selves to him. Disclosing our hearts to him lead us to salvation. He is truly our god.” The girl continued, speaking so fondly of the Supreme King. 

Yuzu and Yuto continued to speak with the other people there to find out more about the Supreme King, and the answers were overall the same. They all spoke highly of the ruler of their country. 

“Looks like the believers are all strongly devoted, for better or for worse.” Yuzu sighed as she took a seat with Yuto for a break after all the questioning. 

“The Supreme King sure knows how to ensnare his followers while ignoring people who are suffering under his rule and sacrificing lives simply to strengthen his power…” Yuto said with contained anger, trying not to show it in front of the followers of the temple. 

“It’s not just him. The High Priest Roget is also as much as bad. It’s clear as day that he doesn’t care the slightest bit about this religion. All he wants is absolute control over this whole country.” Yuzu said. The first time she saw Roget, she could tell that the man was no good. From his speech and gesture, it was easy to tell that he was never a believer of religion or the sort, he was just taking advantage to it so he’d be in a high position to rule. 

“We must eliminate the source if we want to open their eyes for good and free this country.” Yuzu said, referring to the Supreme King whom she only saw once during last week’s observation when the Supreme King revealed himself to the public in a rare occasion. He was unexpectedly young, around her age even, but considering how many people were suffering because of his rule, there must be a demon hiding beneath that impassive face of his.

“You’re really going to do this?” Yuto asked with concern. 

“I don’t have any choice. This is the only way.” Yuzu said without hesitation.

This was her duty, or to be precise the reason she was born to begin with. To kill the Supreme King and save the world…or so that was what she was told. 

* * *

 

_**A week ago** _

“Holy Songstress! Congratulations on your coronation ceremony.” 

“Come, let us go to the temple. The followers are waiting.” 

The Holy Songstress is the hope of the world. That was what Yuzu had been taught ever since she could comprehend words. People who knew of her and followed her would lavish her with admirations and hope. Every year they would held a celebration at certain occasions. But she always thought that it was okay if they didn’t come. Her celebration is always a temple festival. It’s lonely and felt hollow for her, though she always hide it with her smile. 

“Only a few more weeks and the goddess’ blessing will arrive! When that happens, our world will be saved! The days of fearing the Supreme King will be over in a few weeks!”

During her birthday, everyone throws a celebration for her. But that’s just because she’s the ‘reincarnation of Holy Songstress’. To everyone, it’s not ‘Yuzu’, it’s ‘Holy Songstress’ because that’s what they want. It wasn’t a celebration for her. The day was celebrated because the time for the Holy Songstress to fully awakened and defeat the Supreme King was getting closer. 

But what was bothering her the most was how she was being made a figurehead or a symbol without her consent, while the one responsible was pulling the strings of the politics from behind under the guise of wise Gran Maestro. She got rather forcefully separated from her father who views her for who she truly is. Her close friend followed her as an acolyte, but they rarely talk with each other because of difference in their positions, which irked her to this day. 

But a chance then came to attain her wish. 

“Assassinating the Supreme King?” 

Yuzu was facing the Gran Maestro who was standing across her inside the grand hall. She has light skin and brown hair that is braided into two hoops at the sides of her face and down into a long ponytail that reaches the ground and is fastened with a jeweled orb. She has stern facial expression. Yuzu didn’t like her at all. She could act all wise and good to all, she was extremely eloquent, able to mesmerise her listeners through words, but Yuzu knew that this woman harbours a cold and logical heart without mercy. 

“Did I hear you right, Gran Maestro Himika?” Yuzu asked once more. 

“Yes. We have received information that the Supreme King’s power has grown faster than expected. If we wait any longer than this, we’ll be nothing but his slaves. That’s why I wish for you to infiltrate the Supreme King Temple.” The Gran Maestro reaffirmed the information. 

“You have the power to kill him. I have contacted a member of a Resistance who is willing to help us. Furthermore, this is a perfect time as a week from now the Supreme King Temple will be holding their ceremony. When the ceremony ends, most of the priests will leave the temple to ensure no one is leaving their house.” She continued to explain the necessity of the timing. 

The religion of the Supreme King Dragon has a custom in which after the Solstice, the townspeople were not allowed to leave their house until the next day for exception of the priests. It was said because the Supreme King will have his meditation and needs quiet moment. Not that Yuzu care about that. From the very beginning, it was because of the Supreme King Dragon that she must went through all these. 

“As long as I kill the Supreme King, everything will be settled, right? Once everything is settled, you’ll leave me and my family alone, would you?” Yuzu asked. This was something she wished to confirm the most. 

If the Supreme King Dragon ceased to exist, then there was no reason for the Holy Songstress to exist either. Once the demon is killed, she’d be freed from her position as the Holy Songstress. And then she’ll be able to live the normal life she has been longing for. She will just be herself and no one else. Just a simple girl named Yuzu Hiiragi. 

“You have my word for that.” The Gran Maestro answered. 

* * *

 

_**Present time** _

And that’s why she was here now together with Yuto who was a member of the Resistance who made contact with Himika. 

“So, what is the plan to infiltrate into the Supreme King’s chamber?” Yuzu asked. 

“We’ll go through the dungeon. I found that there are guards who are coming in and out to gather the corpses of prisoners who became sacrifices and then burn them. I know it’s hard, but we’ll cover ourselves under the pile of corpses as our cover and then get in.” Yuto said. He felt bad to use the corpses of those who were sacrificed, but this was a very important mission that could save his country. If he was going to be haunted by the victims, then so be it. 

“Are you sure you’re okay doing this with me? I can go alone you know.” Yuzu asked with concern, which Yuto returned with a small assuring smile. 

“I won’t be here suggesting this if I haven’t prepared myself, won’t I? After what happened to my village, this is the only thing I can do.” He said as his gaze saddened at the thought of his village where he was born that now was no more. 

“...I understand. I won’t ask again or trying to stop you. We’ll do this together. We’ll succeed.” Yuzu agreed with the boy’s company. 

Everything was at stake in this mission.

They must do this.

* * *

 

It was already nighttime, but Yuya didn't even realized it. He was too tired from the ceremony today.

The lines in Yuya's face showed the hurt on his mind, suffering everyday as the ritual was repeated for every three hours until nighttime. His face looked slim, with an almost ghostly pallor. The life in his eyes had faded every day since the first ritual, the dark circles beneath them showing his obvious lack of sleep. His body as a whole had lost itself, hunched over, retracted, and thinning day by day. The stringiness of his hair made it obvious that he hadn't bothered to shower in a few days, unable to find enough reason to get out of bed at all. Not like he could anyway. His clothes were wrinkled, his eyes lackluster, and the lines around his mouth had vanished from the absence of a smile for so long a time. 

He knew that freedom from this place was out of question. He knew Roget enough that he would never let him go. If he could, Yuya wish he could kill himself and die. Unfortunately, he was not even granted freedom through death because of the immortality that he gained ever since the first ritual. He couldn’t kill himself. No one could.

Not except one person.

THUD 

Yuya was startled when he heard the sound that he sat up from his bed. His book has fallen from the already broken desk. He sighed in relief and picked up the book. It was the only thing they let him keep. It wasn’t exactly a book that he liked, but in a way that book helped keeping him sane for all these years he has been imprisoned. And the book also helped in knowing about part of himself that he didn’t know before he was brought here. It was the very origin of this kingdom’s religion. 

 

_The looming blaze cometh, burning down the land of living_

_The land sinks into the dragon’s breath of fire_

_Though blades and arrows are unleashed, the flooding fire cannot be stopped_

 

_The Supreme King Dragon consumes all left behind_

_The land begins to emerge as land of death_

_Life disappearing from the land_

_One who threatens the dragon is the maiden of the lake_

_Emerge in the burning land coated with light_

_Delivering hymns that prays for the tainted soul_

_Awakening the sleeping wills of the land_

_The boundless energy of the cosmos_

_The energy of the sweeping winds_

_The vibrant energy of life_

_The energy of Mother Earth itself_

 

_The will of the nature vanquish the darkness_

_Answering the Holy Songstress’ prayer_

_All despair comes to an end_

_Bringing life back to the land_

 

This was basically the story that tells the legend of the Supreme King Dragon whom he was reincarnated from. He had heard a bit of it when he was a child, and he knew more after he was brought here. He couldn’t believe that he was the reincarnation of the dragon in this story. He thought it was only a fairy tale, but seeing himself now, he realized that it real. He was the reincarnation of this Supreme King Dragon, but yet he couldn’t remember anything of his previous life. Although, there was no any point remembering it. It wouldn’t help him in this situation in the slightest or anything. 

But more than often, reading this story gave him a mediocre hope. If he was the reincarnation of the Supreme King Dragon, then it could also be the same for this maiden of the lake, or widely known as the Holy Songstress should reincarnated too. 

Maybe she can stop him.

Yuya was about to go to sleep when he heard mumbling sounds from afar. It was getting closer and closer. For a moment he thought it was just the usual priest who came on watch or the one disposing the bodies of the sacrifices, but the closer the voices were, he realized that the voices were unfamiliar. And also, one of the voices were no doubt belonged to a girl, which was unusual and very rare to hear in this dungeon. 

“A girl’s voice? A new sacrifice...?” 

Unable to contain his curiosity, Yuya stepped closer to the iron bars to look. It was dark as always and the dim light from the torches didn’t help much, but spending times in darkness for years made his eyes gotten quite used in the dark. Thanks to that, he was able to barely see the girl who was now standing not too far from his cell. 

She was wearing a pink vest and matching sleeves, leaving her shoulders exposed. This flashy ensemble was accompanied by a small top covering her chest and black bloomers, with her midriff obstructed by some leather straps that hold some form of carrier on her hip. Her legs are mostly covered with grayish-white stockings that reveal her thighs and calves, while her blue, white, and orange boots complete her look. 

This made it clear. She’s certainly not a prisoner let alone a sacrifice. Then she was most likely an intruder. He gasped when the girl turned the torch to him, giving her a clear look of his face. Yuya has to close his eyes for a bit before opening it again once he got used with the sudden light. Upon seeing his face, the girl’s eyes widened, stunned to see him here. She must have recognized him. 

“Who are you...?” Yuya asked uneasily as his grip tightened on the iron bars. 

“You’re…not a prisoner… No way...you’re...you’re...” The pink-haired girl was loss at words. Yuya couldn’t blame her. It must be shocking to see him of all people in the dungeon. But then Yuya’s eyes turned to the spear she was holding. His eyes slowly widened and his lips opened when he saw the bracelet she was wearing around her right wrist. The flower-shaped design surrounding the two pink-colored gems of the bracelet. The power he sensed coming from it. There was no mistaking what that bracelet is.

“That bracelet…are you the reincarnation of Holy Songstress?” Yuya asked the girl, going closer. 

“And you’re… you really are…the Supreme King…?” The girl asked once she finally found the words back again in her mouth. 

“Yes… I am…” Yuya answered without hesitation. He must make it clear for her so they both will get what they wished. Although, as expected, the girl was beyond confused by his presence in the dungeon, an even inside the cell. 

“But…but that’s absurd…! After all, if you really are the Supreme King, then you shouldn’t be in a place like this…!” The girl retorted, still between believing and disbelieving of what she saw and heard. 

“We don’t have much time. The guards will soon come.” Yuya warned. Sure enough, there was a sound of the metal door opening from the front door. The guard who was in night shift came to check up on him, alerting the girl who didn’t know what to do with the sudden turn of event. This might be his only chance. It was now or never. He must go straight to the point and tell her his wish. 

“I know this is abrupt, but I have a request to ask from you, the Holy Songstress.” Yuya said, clenching his fists for a second before loosing them. 

“A request?” The girl repeated in question, blinking at him.

Yuya placed a hand on his chest, taking a deep breath and then let it out softly. He had long prepared for this moment to come. At first, he always thought of how he wanted to run away from this place and lived somewhere alone where no one would find him until years passed. But then even if he managed to run away, as long as Roget and his followers still lives they’ll continue to pursue him and he was sure many people would die in the process because of him. And now that he was close of becoming the true Supreme King Dragon, the time will come when he will destroy the whole world whether he like it or not. He didn’t want to hurt anybody. He had enough feeling the sufferings of the people. 

That’s why…

“Please…kill me.” 


	2. My Name is...

Using corpses as cover was not a pleasant thing to do for Yuzu. Not only they reeks, seeing the dead faces of many wrongfully convicted people was crushing her heart. To make it worse, she saw one of her comrades from the Resistance’s corpse amongst them. It took all of her will power not to whimper. She could tell without even looking that Yuto also felt the same way. Once the carriage stopped, she and Yuto jumped out from the corpses and knocked out the guards before they notice them. At the same time, they heard an explosion from afar and a thick smoke coming from the direction of the town. That was their signal from their comrades who were creating a distraction to buy them some time until they kill the Supreme King.

Using the key stolen from the knocked out guard, Yuzu and Yuto entered the dungeon. As expected, it was dark. The dim light from the torches didn’t help either. Fortunately, Yuto has what it takes to solve this vision problem. Yuto opened his right palm. Then, lavender-colored flames appeared, intensifying the light of the torches, including the ones they brought themselves just in case.

With their way brightened to a degree, Yuzu now could see what kind of place the dungeon is. It was terrifying. There were bloodstaines, both old and new, dirtying some of the cells and floors. The cells were empty, so the priests must have sacrificed all of the prisoners here, not leaving even a single one of them alive as always. She had not expected to meet any prisoner from this knowledge.

So it was an understatement that she was surprised to find someone was here.

She heard a sound coming from one of the cells. Thinking it was a prisoner left behind, she turned the torch to look. She raised it until she could see the person’s face. Her eyes slowly widened in realization upon seeing the person inside the cell.

She trembled while continued to stare at him. Those pair of red eyes that resembled blood-red gemstone reflecting herself. There was no mistaking it. It was him. It was they very person she was destined to kill. It was the very person she came to this temple to kill. The source of all suffering and sorrow for many people.

The Supreme King.

But the more she stared at him, she realized something different. When she first saw the Supreme King, his eyes were empty and emotionless, giving him the impression of cold and heartless Supreme King. But those eyes…they were filled with uncertainty and fear. And then she looked at his attire. As opposed to the fancy outfit he wore whenever he revealed himself to the public, he only wore quite tattered grey shirt and pants beneath the torn up cloak. They were not something that a king should wear. And most of all, Yuzu could see his emotion so clearly. It made him look nothing more but young boy.

“Who are you...?” The Supreme Kind asked uneasily as his grip tightened on the iron bars. 

“You’re…not a prisoner… No way...you’re...you’re...” Yuzu was loss at words. She was still wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her. She flinched when his eyes moved to her bracelet.

“That bracelet…are you the reincarnation of Holy Songstress?” He asked Yuzu, going closer. 

“And you’re… you really are…the Supreme King…?” Yuzu asked once she finally found the words back again in her mouth. Her heart won’t stop beating so fast.

“Yes… I am…” He answered without hesitation, much to her disbelief.

“But…but that’s absurd…! After all, if you really are the Supreme King, then you shouldn’t be in a place like this…!” She retorted, still between believing and disbelieving of what she saw and heard. The Supreme King was the tyranical ruler of this land who have made countless people suffered. It shouldn’t be possible for him to be in a place like this wearing those kind of clothes and most of all showing so much heart-wrenching emotions.

“We don’t have much time. The guards will soon come.” He warned. Sure enough, there was a sound of the metal door opening from the front door. The guard who was in night shift came to check up on him, alerting Yuzu who didn’t know what to do with the sudden turn of event.

“I know this is abrupt, but I have a request to ask from you, the Holy Songstress.” The Supreme King said, clenching his fists for a second before loosing them. 

“A request?” Yuzu repeated in question, blinking at him.

“Please…kill me.”

Yuzu felt something inside her was falling down. This time, she wondered if her ears were playing on her, making her hearing nonsense.

“You want me…to kill…you…?” Yuzu repeated, wanting to make sure if she heard it right.

“Yes. I don’t want to hurt anyone anymore…” He said, looking so pleadingly at her.

Yuzu felt a sharp pain in her chest. She couldn’t take this. There was no doubt this boy in front of her is the Supreme King. Her burning bracelet was the proof of it. It was reacting to this boy, meaning he was the Supreme King, the target that she must kill to free herself and everyone. But she couldn’t make any move. Even though he also wanted her to kill him that make things easier, why couldn’t she move?

 _“Why do I feel that this is not right?”_ Yuzu questioned the stinging pain in her chest. She was supposed to kill him following the purpose of her life. She should follow the example of the Holy Songstress thousands of years ago. But why she was hesitating?

Yuzu gasped and snapped out from her stupor when Yuto was calling for her.

“Yuzu? What are you doing? Let’s hurry and–“

Yuto trailed off when he saw her facing someone inside a cell. Raising his own torch, he was beyond shocked upon seeing their very target standing right in front of them.

“You’re…the Supreme King…?! What is he doing here?!” Yuto reached for his sword around his waist, ready to unseath it, but Yuzu quickly grasped his hand before he could.

“Wait, Yuto! He just asked me to kill him!” Yuzu immediately told him, effectively stopping him, though he still not changing his offensive stance.

“What?” Yuto looked at Yuzu like she has grown another head inside.

“I’m just a puppet ruler of the priests. The High Priest Roget inflicted a strong curse on me so that I can’t disobey him…”

Yuto and Yuzu turned to the supposed Supreme King. The red-eyed boy started removing his cloak, and then his shirt. He revealed his upper body, showing them three big gashes resembling claws of a beast with black-colored ouroboros-shaped incuse on his chest.

Yuzu and Yuto recognized that incuse instantly.

It was an old curse mark meant for individuals convicted for serious crimes, supressing their wills and enslave them for labor. It was a forbidden curse used in the world’s prison system a hundred years ago to ensure that convicted criminals remain productive members in a system of illusionary slavery. The system also sparked off philosophical debates among citizens presenting pros and cons of the ethical feasibility of the curse. After the struggle with the political and ethical system of the curse, the system was abolished and the curse was deemed forbidden. Using this curse warrant death penalty or life imprisonment.

And the Supreme King having that incuse only meant one thing…

“Yuto…he’s…” Yuzu’s frown deepened after seeing the curse mark.

“Yeah. No doubt about it. He’s telling the truth…” Yuto lowered his hand rom his sword. That was more than enough proof.

“Then, you must kill me now before the guards arrive and seal the back exit. As the Holy Songstress you must’ve known all the four hymns and their meanings and possess the rest of the bracelets, right? You can kill me that way.” The Supreme King told them. This, however, brought questions to Yuto and Yuzu.

“Wait… The other bracelets and the hymns’ meanings? What are you talking about?” Yuzu asked, not understanding what he was saying. She knew of the four hymns and bracelets used by the Holy Songstress. The hymn has been flowing in her head ever since she was born and she has known it like flipping a back of her hand.

“What am I–? I’m talking about the four bracelets the Holy Songstress use along with the hymns to defeat the Supreme King Dragon. In order to use the full power of the bracelets you must also know the meaning behind the four hymns that each represents the bracelets. Didn’t you know that already?” The Supreme King said in desperation.

“N-no. I was only told that I have the power to defeat the Supreme King Dragon because I’m the reincarnation of the Holy Songstress. Yes, I know the four hymns but I don’t know anything I need to understand the meanings behind them and also the rest of the bracelets.” Yuzu answered as she held her bracelet. She was told that she has the power to kill the Supreme King, nothing more and nothing less. She was never told that she needs what the Supreme King told her so she can kill him. Could it be the people back at her homeland missed this piece of information?

“No… That won’t work….” To prove his point, the Supreme King abruptly grasped Yuzu’s wrist that was holding her spear and pulled it towards himself, stabbing his own abdomen.

“What are you doing?!” Yuzu exclaimed in panic at the sudden move, but then when the Supreme King removed his body from the spear, the wound quickly stitched itself back, healing him completely like the stab wound was never there.

“You can’t kill me with just this…” The Supreme King said once he recovered. He then stumbled back to his bed, covering his face with his hand. “Is there…no hope for me…after all…? I can never…be freed from this?”

At that moment, Yuzu shattered. Her heart ached as she continued to stare at the Supreme King. No matter how much she wanted to look away from those pained expression the Supreme King has, she couldn’t. She knew that face too much because she was wearing it herself once in a while, but he has it even worse. She saw the splitting image of herself in him. It was like looking at your own reflection in the mirror. Feeling so emotion so clearly, Yuzu didn’t see the feared Supreme King anymore. She only saw an ordinary boy.

Yuzu turned to Yuto at the same time Yuto turned to her. Meeting eye-to-eye, they knew that the both of them were having the same thought about the Supreme King.

“We’ll talk later. First, let’s get out of here.” Yuto told the Supreme King, making the latter to look up at him.

“But the curse…” The Supreme King said while holding his incused chest.

He flinched when Yuzu suddenly reached out to him and he started to back off. iN response, Yuzu raised her hands to show him that she meant no harm, even placing her spear down. Slowly and gently, she placed her hand on the Supreme King’s chest where the incuse was located. Yuzu closed her eyes and the gems of her bracelet were slowly glowing, letting out a pink-colored light. By the time the light faded, the Supreme King felt himself breathing easier and his body felt lighter. That was when he realized that the incuse has disappeared, thought it still left a mark. The curse has been lifted. He looked wide-eyed at Yuzu and his mouth closed and opened for a few times not knowing what to say from the shock.

“It’s a very strong binding curse, but compared to Holy Songstress’ magic it was nothing.” Yuzu simply told him with a small smile. She picked her spear again and sliced the iron bars, opening the cell for the dumbfounded Supreme King.

“How long you’re going to sit there? Let’s get out of here.” Yuto told him when the Supreme King has yet to move from his cell.

“Don’t worry. We’re not going to hurt you. We promise that we’ll get you to somewhere safe.” Yuzu assured him, reaching a careful hand towards him.

However, they were interrupted when they heard a loud voice coming from the backdoor of the dungeon. Yuto took a look and found the exit has been blocked. The guards outside must have awakened and blocked the exit to trap them. While breaking it was easy, that would cause a commotion. If that happens, the priests’ attention, who were fighting against their comrades, would instantly turned to this temple and they’ll have little chance of getting out of here let alone survive.

“Oh, no…! The exit has been sealed!” Yuzu exclaimed in dismay.

“Damn! We can’t get out from the back! We’re trapped!” Yuto cursed. He then stared uneasily at the only other way for them to get out without causing commotion that wold warrant the attention outside. “Then we have no choice but to get out by going up.”

“Is there no other way than going up?” Yuzu asked the Supreme King, and to her disappointment he shook his head. “Then, at least can you tell us the layout of this place?”

“Above the dungeon, there are 4 more floors before we reach the surface. In case there are intruders or I’m trying to escape, each floor is guarded by a Paladin.” The Supreme King explained to them.

“Paladins?! You mean in order to get out of here, we must pass through Roget’s four strongest Paladins?!” Yuzu hoped the Supreme King was jesting about this. Priests were one thing, but facing against paladins?

The paladins were the four highest-ranking acolytes within the Order of the Supreme King Dragon. They have the highest status within the military commisioned by the temple that was only overruled by the High Priests. The paladins rarely joined in battles as their main duty was to protect the Supreme King, but on rare occasions they were joining the battle, it was leaning more towards a one-sided massacre for the ones who opposed them. Facing against them alone would be no different from a suicide.

“It’s already hard enough for us to get into this dungeon and now this? Tell me this is just a joke…!” Yuto let out exasperated sigh. It was not like he has no confidence in his or Yuzu’s fighting prowess, but even they have limit considering each of the paladins were especisally strong.

“’Umm… I think I can help you facing them…” The Supreme King said meekly, making the two turned to him.

“Are you strong enough to defeat all of them?” Yuzu asked, feeling hopeful.

“No… But with my power…I think…I think I can give you the opportunity necessary to defeat them…” The Supreme King said, fumbling his fingers as he became the focus on attention.

“Yuto, how long do you think the others outside can hold up against the priests until we get out of here?” Yuzu asked.

“Considering most members of the temple are inside their houses and the rest of the priests is in the middle of their ritual with Roget, I estimate the latest would be by sunrise.” Yuto answered.

Yuzu turned back to the Supreme King. She didn’t know what kind of power the Supreme King has, but if there really was a chance for them to defeat the paladin and getting out of here alive, then she’ll take it. It was better than doing nothing at all. Staying here and thinking longer would only ensure their deaths more than taking the risks. People may call her foolish, but she’ll try to trust the Supreme King on his words.

“Then what are we standing here for? Let’s run!” Yuzu said determinedly, shocking the two boys. Yuto was contemplating hard and he knew that it was the only option available for them at this moment that at least would give them a little chance to get out. Satisfied that Yuto agreed, she turned to the Supreme King again.

“Lead us the way, Supreme King…” Yuzu trailed off as she thought of something while staring at the Supreme King. “What is your name?”

The Supreme King blinked when he heard her question. His eyes focused on her.

“Supreme King is just a title, right? What is your real name?” Yuzu asked as she reached out a careful hand towards him, gently urging him to take it.

The Supreme King’s lips parted briefly, eyes widening. For a moment, he twitched, hesitating and seemed to just want to stay in his cell. And then, slowly, he reached his hand up to meet Yuzu’s. As Yuzu helped him walk out from the cell, the boy mumbled, answering her question.

“Yuya…”

He started. It has been years since he ever mentioned his own name.

“My name is Yuya Sakaki…”

Yuzu nodded at him, tightening her grip on his hand but not enough to hurt him.

“Okay then, Yuya, let bust out from this prison.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update. I was busy with my work so I didn't get enough time to write. Not much of a long chapter either, sorry if it's too short. The good news is the next chapter will be the start of the action and you'll see more characters introduced. Please tell me what you think about this chapter :D


	3. Welcome to My Dollhouse!

The stairways up to the surface were quite long. For someone who spent most of his five years inside a dark cell and being tortured daily, this was a hard exercise. They haven’t even reached the halfway of the stairs and Yuya was already panting for breaths. Yuzu and Yuto couldn’t blame him for his lack of exercise. Despite Yuya’s refusal, Yuto insisted that he would carry him on his back. Yuya reluctantly accepted only after Yuto reminded him that they don’t have much time. Yuya felt bad for making them doing this. He wished his body were not so weak. He didn’t want to become a burden for them.

“This is it, the fourth floor.” Yuzu said as they were standing in front of the door leading to the said floor.

“Do you know which Paladin is guarding this floor?” Yuto asked as he put Yuya down (under Yuya’s request).

“I’m sorry, I don’t know myself. I only know that the four paladins are the ones guarding each floor.” Yuya answered.

“Only one way to find out then. Here goes...” Yuzu slowly opened the door knob, opening the door as slowly and quietly as possible despite knowing it won’t make any difference since whoever Paladin was guarding the floor will find them anyway.

Unexpectedly, the first thing they saw when they entered the room was a stuffed animal. A cute sheep stuffed animal. In fact, their surroundings were filled with stuffed animals that they thought they were in some sort of a doll house. There were literally dolls everywhere and it’s hard not to get creeped out. They were in some sort of living room. The dental molding was what people would say a work of art and there were built ins on two walls, not to mention hardwood floors.

The lights from the torches were dim, though not as worse as the dungeon, but it still gave them chill. Taking a look at one of the many stuffed animals, Yuya leaned closer to Yuzu and Yuto, timidly grasping a fabric of their clothes. It was like the stuffed animals were staring at them as if they were alive.

Sensing Yuya’s discomfort, Yuzu held Yuya’s hand gently while Yuto pat his shoulder.

“Stick close to us. Don’t go off on your own, okay? We’ll be fine.” Yuto told the Supreme King behind him before checking their surroundings again warily.

“O-okay...” Yuya said, meekly leaning closer to Yuzu and Yuto as he was told. Slowly, he held back Yuzu’s hand that was hold his. Her hand was warm and Yuto’s brief touch was also as much. Just by feeling that warmth made him quite at ease. Most people he had met up until now only scared him. It was strange that even though they just met he felt comfortable simply because of their touch.

_“Maybe because it’s different. Ever since I came here, no one has touched me like that before. Their hands...were so kind.”_

At the same time, Yuzu and Yuto were having their own thoughts about the supposed Supreme King Dragon who was timidly holding them. They were still processing everything that happened back in the dungeon with the Supreme King.

Yuto did well not to show it, but he was actually feeling rather awkward around Yuya. Until just a moment ago, he absolutely hated the Supreme King. He hated him with passion as he believed him to be the one responsible for ordering the destruction of his homeland and technically erased it from the map. Since then, he had sworn that he would take down the Supreme King even if it means he lose his own life. But then, seeing Yuya in person, feeling his emotions, Yuto felt something inside him shattered.

 _“He is also a victim like me. No, he experienced even more pain than me. He has it the hardest than any of us... Not only he is imprisoned and forced to appear as Supreme King, but he also must deal with hatred from people who resents him for something he didn’t do...”_ Yuto felt guilty for hating Yuya before. He couldn’t imagine what Yuya had gone through. If it were he, perhaps he already lost his mind.

Yuzu have yet to know exactly what Yuya has gone through until now, but just looking in his eyes, she knew how he felt. She at least wholeheartedly understood how it feels to be imprisoned and used by the adults who took everything precious from them. Yuya even had it worse than her. She was showered by praise and admiration from the followers of the Holy Songstress, while Yuya has to face with people mistakenly believing him to be an evil demon who resents him even though he was in fact merely a pawn who suffered the most under the priests’ rule.

 _“Just like me, he also wishes for freedom... He wants to be freed...”_ Yuzu felt her chest tightened at the thought.

Suddenly, Yuya stopped, making Yuzu and Yuto stopped as well. Yuya was still holding their clothes, and in fact tightened his grip on them while furrowed his brows at them like he was pleading.

“Whatever you’re thinking, please don’t-”

CLANG

The three of them were startled when they heard the loud sound. It was a scissor. That truly scared a hell out of them. But it didn’t end with that just that. They heard clapping sounds echoing throughout the room followed by crackling sounds coming from the stuffed animals. One of the stuffed animals, a teddy bear, fell by itself nearby. The three of them automatically focused on the teddy bear. They stared at it like forever, and with a slow motion, the bear’s head moved 360 degree towards them. What was terrifying, its eyes were glowing red. The three teens were too shocked that they couldn’t even scream. Their problem increased when following the bear, other stuffed animals also began to move with those glowing red eyes of theirs...while holding sharp objects that no doubt could kill them if were stabbed on the right place.

“Welcome to my doll house, intruders!”

Not too far from the shadow near the teddy bear, a figure revealed himself. He was a boy who seemed younger by a year or two than them. He has light cyan hair that is tied up and spiked out and light green eyes. He wore a blue acolyte cloak with a yellow and orange trim over a black shirt. He also wore a pair of light gray pants over long white socks and brown shoes.

“The Paladin Sora Shiun’in!” Yuto recognized the child from the picture drawn by his comrade who was luckily able to survive a battle against him.

“From your red scarf, I’m guessing you guys are Resistance? You sure have guts coming here and kidnapping the Supreme King.” The paladin, Sora, said with his hand rubbing his chin in amusement.

“I prefer the term saving him than kidnapping him. We knew what you did to him!” Yuto retorted furiously, unsheathing his sword.

“We will get him out of this place and tell the citizens the truth!” Yuzu exclaimed, pulling Yuya to behind her and Yuto protectively as she raised her spear.

Sora narrowed his eyes at Yuya. “From the looks of it, you have removed the binding curse that High Priest Roget placed on you. The two of you are not some weaklings then.” The cyan-haired boy flicked his fingers and the pointed at the three older teens.

“This should be an entertaining hunting game. Get them, guys!” Sora commanded his now moving stuffed animals, all surrounding Yuya, Yuto, and Yuzu.

“Be careful! His power is to animate things and control them like a puppet. By applying his power directly into the dolls, he can bring it to life and act on its own. He also can conjure energy threads to do the same thing on people, and his control is near absolute. Be careful not to get caught by his threads!” Yuya warned the two Resistance members of the paladin’s ability.

Sora raised a brow at that. “Near-absolute? I take offense to that, Supreme King. My control is absolute!” He declared as the stuffed animals dashed forward, pointing their weapons to Yuto and Yuzu in particular.

“Yuya, get back!” Yuzu pushed Yuya behind her as a few stuffed animals targeted him for capture, which Yuzu easily blocked.

Five more were about to wreak more havoc, yet the moment they took a step forward towards the Supreme King, that was when they couldn't feel anything else. Something flashed by them, which quickly robbed their arms and heads off from their bodies. Something fast and sharp.

Yuto’s sword.

Some of those dolls fell down right on the spot lifelessly, putting the other stuffed animals’ guards' up. They quickly made a defensive formation while turning their direction to trio who were standing at the center of the room. From the right side, five stuffed animals prepared. Letting out sinister battle cries that erupted together in one loud roar, five of Sora’s stuffed animals quickly charged at Yuya with their blades in their right hands.

A pretty bad move.

Before they could even come close to him, they fell down to the adamantine pavement, sharp flower petals pierced through the bodies respectively, cutting their lives right on the spot.

Yuto skirted around his path, dodging incoming blades at his direction as easy as pie. He didn't draw his sword at them, not before he successfully grasped their blind spot by gliding around gracefully against his enemies' vision, which was still pretty easy as well for him. Before long, he was already settling his position on his enemies' back. This time, he drew his sword and launched it right in front of him, which pierced them right through their necks.

Meanwhile, Yuzu was faring quite well herself as she cut down ten more dolls. Concentrating herself in swinging her spear again to attack, each one slash still directed straight around one of their weak parts that was their necks or hands that were holding the weapons. Unfortunately, no matter how strong they were, more stuffed animals kept coming at them. Even the ones that they have cut down slowly revived, their cut parts being sewn back by Sora’s strings.

“There’s no end to them! We have to defeat the controller directly!” Yuto exclaimed as he slashed away another doll coming at them.

Yuzu turned her attention to Sora, the controller of the dolls. Similarly in a war, in order to take down the whole army, then you must take down the general.

“Yuto, protect Yuya! I’ll take him on!” Yuzu told Yuto and didn’t wait for his reply, dashing towards Sora.

“Yuzu!” Yuto called out in attempt to stop her, but he was too busy dealing with the incoming stuffed animals.

Yuzu this time didn’t bother with the stuffed animals blocking her path. Instead, she jumped over them, using their heads as foothold to make her way towards their controller. Surprised and at the same time impressed by Yuzu’s agility, Sora knew it would be useless to use more stuffed animals with her nearing. He brought out his tonfa. He striked to the pink-haired girl and the two clashed each other with their weapons neither slowing their speed nor showing any opening. It was then Sora noticed the bracelet she was wearing.

“That bracelet... You’re the Holy Songstress!” Sora recognized the girl immediately, but Yuzu didn’t say anything. Sora then grinned wider. “Heh. To think the Holy Songstress herself came to kill the Supreme King. This is perfect. High Priest Roget will be pleased once I killed you.”

Sora threw a bomb, which Yuzu deflected with her spear easily. As she did this, Yuzu attacked the cyan-haired paladin but he, surprisingly swifted backs his tonfa to defend himself in time. The paladin greeted Yuzu with a surprising somersault kick. He broke away as he clenched his palm, and he stabbed Yuzu on her leg with a spike that came out from the tip of the tonfa. Fortunately for Yuzu, she wore an armor beneath that blocked the tip of the spike.

“You... You knew what Roget has done to Yuya, aren’t you? And yet you let him!” Yuzu glared at Sora as she continued to point her spear at him.

“I have more important things to do than the life of the Supreme King.” Sora replied while also on his guard against the girl’s attack at any moment.

“Something so important that you’re willing to let him suffer?!” Yuzu questioned furiously.

“Yeah. I have a goal and I’ll do whatever it takes to achieve it! I will get rid of anyone who gets in my way!” Sora declared, deciding to go offensive and make the attack this time.

“Don’t think that defeating me is an easy task to do!” Yuzu shouted back as she blocked Sora’s attack. She then jumped back from the boy as two stuffed animals were attacking her again.

“They are cute stuffed animals. Too bad they’re used the wrong way.” Yuzu said sarcastically.

“Of course, they are cute. I sewed all of my friends myself. Every single one of them. And as long as I am here, they won’t fall.” Sora said as he and several of his stuffed animals began their attacks on Yuzu.

Yuya watched Yuzu fighting against Sora. Even though she looked she could hold on just fine, Yuya knew that it was only a matter of time until she was overwhelmed with so many dolls attacking her at the same time as Sora was attacking her. Yuya knew that he must do something. Sora has enough negative energy from him so Yuya can use his power on him. But this won’t work if he stayed here.

“Yuto, please take me to Sora.” Yuya asked the black-cloaked Resistance member, gripping on his shoulder.

“What? What are you saying?!” Yuto asked as he slashed down another doll.

“I told you that maybe I can help you defeating them, didn’t I? To do that with my present state, I have to make contact with him. We have to find a way to distract him so I can catch him. Please.” Yuya pleaded, tightening his grip on Yuto to emphasize his intention. They didn’t have much time so they have to end this fast.

Yuto stared at Yuya for a moment in thought. He was skeptical that Yuya, who spent most of his life imprisoned and clearly unable to fight, can help them in this situation with whatever power he has. But he knew well of the time limit. They didn’t have so much time to continue doing this unless they want to lose their stamina and then get killed.

“I’ll do what I can!” Yuto finally said. He didn’t know what kind of power that Yuya has, but he’ll bet on this chance. He’ll be everything on Yuya. He pretty much has an idea, though this would be quite risky for them. Still, no pain no gain.

“Here goes!”

Sora once again threw some explosive towards Yuzu. Kicking a nearby broken doll to her back, she used the doll to cover herself from the blast and used the same blast from the explosion the moment the explosive exploded as a boost to strike the cyan haired paladin. Unprepared, Sora can only defended himself with his arms. The pain that he received the moment the back of the spear reached him was almost unbearable. He could feel his arms cracking from the attack.

“Heh. Not bad for a girl.” Sora commented despite feeling rather irritated by the last attack.

“Girls are not always weaker than boys, you know. Besides, I’m not alone here.” Yuzu replied despite feeling breath growing weaker. She knew that her stamina was going to reach the limit at this rate. If only they could at least do something with the stuffed animals to stop attacking them somehow…

BOOOMM

Yuzu and Sora were startled by the loud noise and sudden gust of wind and smoke filling the room. They turned around to the source and found almost the whole room in flames, burning all of the stuffed animals beyond recognition. From the flames, Yuto emerged with quite a few burns on himself. He waited until all the stuffed animals were gathering around him, nearly burying him to the floor, and then he used the dynamites on his person that he hid beneath his cloak to explode the dolls. He was saved because he used his cloak, made from special fabric that was resistant to flames, to cover himself. Although, blowing the dynamites close-up was still risky even with the cloak.

“My stuffed animals!” Sora stared in disbelief and dismay. Getting cut was one thing since he could still patch them up, but burning them to ashes was beyond repair. His eyes turned murderous, glaring at the one responsible for destroying his stuffed animals.

“How dare you burn them after I put all my heart in making them!” Sora yelled furiously at Yuto. His grips on his tonfa were so tight that it would leave a mark. His body was trembling with anger that was close to erupt.

"This wouldn’t have happened if only you didn’t make them fight in the first place.” Yuto said while holding one of the remains of the stuffed animals, waving them at Sora.

“Don’t touch them so thoughtlessly, you have no understanding of my art. I suggest a piece of trash like you let go of my stuffed animal before you defile it!” Sora warned Yuto, ready to beat the latter to a pulp.

“For someone who said you’ve put all your heart into making these stuffed animals, I couldn’t sense any feeling in them... It’s almost as if they’re defective.” Yuto narrowed his eyes at Sora while throwing the remains of the doll away as if purposely to provoke the cyan-haired boy. And true enough that was the last straw for the boy.

“What was that, Resistance scum?! Grovel and take back what you said! Although, I won’t forgive you either way! You’re dead, you hear me?! I’ll kill you both and make your corpses my puppets and then make them destroy each other in the worst way possible!”

Sora has lost it. He couldn’t contain his anger anymore. He still has some stuffed animals by his side. He gathered them all together and each doll started to be sewn to each other together with their weapons. They gathered and sewn until they formed into a one big doll towering over Yuzu and Yuto. Maybe they were just imagining things, but the doll let out a sinister laugh. Yuzu and Yuto went on defensive, ready to either defend or dodged an attack from the doll.

“Die!”

Sora commanded his doll to attack, raising its weapons. However, so focused on unleashing his killing intent made him failed to realize Yuya was standing behind him. When he knew it, Yuya has his hands on the side of Sora’s face.

“...I’m sorry...” Yuya apologized to the boy before finally using his power.

All of a sudden, the anger and hatred that Sora has began to diminish. In its place was fatigue. He then saw it. He was standing at a park. Behind him was a hospital. Sitting on the bench by his side was a girl his age who also has short light cyan blue hair, wearing the patient uniform. They were watching sunset the beautiful sunset together. He turned to the girl and the girl stared back at him. Even though she smiled, tears coming from her eyes while she placed a hand on top of his that was holding her shoulder while her other hand was holding a rabbit stuffed animal.

“Mi...u...!” Sora muttered before everything went black and he slumped to the ground. At that moment, the big doll fell, lying lifelessly in disorder and remained unmoving.

“It’s...over...” Yuya said as he fell on his knees, making Yuzu and Yuto to rush at him.

“Yuya! Are you okay?!” Yuzu asked worriedly, kneeling beside him.

“I-I’m fine...” Yuya answered weakly.

“What did you to him?” Yuto asked while staring at Sora.

“The Supreme King Dragon gains his power by absorbing negativities from living beings. Anger. Sadness. Hatred. Wickedness. Those sorts of things. Just now I took all of his anger into myself. With them gone all at once, it gave him quite a mental shock.” Yuya explained.

“So he’s just unconscious?” Yuto asked.

“Yes. If possible, I didn’t want to do this because I feel bad that the aftershock may bring his bad memories, but we don’t have a choice...” Yuya admitted as his vision started to become blurry.

Yuto blinked at that. “You feel bad? There’s no need for you to sympathize with him who is aware what you’ve gone through but yet let it be.” He told the Supreme King.

“...When I absorbed his negativities, beneath his anger there’s sorrow. I can feel that whatever his goal is, there’s a sincere longing that pushed him to go this far... When I feel that, I just...” Yuya trailed off. He had felt Sora’s feeling so clearly. He didn't deny Sora’s twisted mind, but just for a moment he felt a sincere love from the boy. This boy deep down hasn’t completely lost his heart.

“Let’s just get out of here. We don’t have time to take care of him.” Yuzu said while tucking Yuto’s cloak.

Yuto seemed ready to deliver the finishing blow for the cyan-haired paladin if it were not for Yuzu stopping him. Yuto frowned. If they let Sora be, there was no doubt that Sora will come chasing after them again. But under the gaze of the pleading Yuya and Yuzu, he couldn’t bring himself to say no.

“Let’s go.” Yuto sighed before holding a hand out for Yuya, helping him to stand. “Are you okay? You don’t look good after using your power.”

“When I take those negative feelings and emotions, I can feel them all like I’m the one feeling them all at once. There were times I almost lose myself and truly thought those feelings belonged to me. It’s like being at the center of turbulence of despair...” Yuya mumbled, but it was loud enough for Yuto and Yuzu to hear. Seeing them frowning, Yuya quickly berated himself for making them even more worried.

“But I’m still fine. Besides, I can’t die from this, so it’s okay. And I’m glad this power can finally be of use to help someone now. That's why…please don't feel...bad about...it...” Yuya said but then a jolt of fatigue once again attacked him. His vision became even blurrier, and before he knew it, his body was already swaying and he fell.

“Yuya!” Yuzu immediately caught him before he hit the floor.

“He’s no doubt exhausted from that. He pushed himself too hard.” Yuto said as he took Yuya on his back, carrying him again.

“Yuto, about Yuya...” Yuzu started, but Yuto raised a hand, interrupting her.

“I know. I understand. After knowing the truth, there’s no way I can view him the same way as I did before. But the problem is the Gran Maestro. I don’t think she’ll just let Yuya be even after knowing his circumstances.” Yuto said. While he has accepted that Yuya was not a villain he thought he was, he doubted the Gran Maestro Himika would accept him. Just at first glance, he could tell that she’s the kind of woman who value position in public and despite her position values logic and science more than moral and religion. Even if Himika accepted Yuya, she must be planning to use him in her own way.

“Yeah. For now, let’s get him out of here and then we’ll talk this over with our comrades first. I’m sure there must be a way.” Yuzu replied. She wasn’t sure about Himika, but she was sure that their Resistance comrades would listen to them. Together, they could come up with something to convince Himika.

While Yuto agreed with Yuzu about their comrades, he couldn't say the same for Himika.

“I hope you’re right…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have introduced the first of the four paladins: Sora! I found manga Sora appealing in his own way, so I decided to take some of those parts into this story, and thus, including Miu as well in the end. Now, who else do you think would be the paladins in the next chapters onward?
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts!


	4. It's Show Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I was very busy with work. Finally able to get this chapter done!

It was around twenty minutes after he passed out Yuya woke up. He was once again carried by Yuto on his back. Yuya tried to feel his body. It was a bit heavy, but at least he could move. Not only that, Yuzu was beside them, wiping a tear formed on his left eye. He must’ve cried on his sleep. He couldn’t help it. Not after feeling Sora’s hidden emotions so clearly like it was his own. Beneath the boy’s cheerful and cruel exterior, there was loneliness and love for his beloved sister who was no longer there with him.

A full year after her passing the mourning had not run its course. The heaviness was in his limbs as much as his mind. Things he used to find funny now only caused a deepening of the pain. She should have been there to laugh with him, or at him, or just near him. They should be designing stuffed animals and dolls that they both like together. They should be sewing the dolls they have designed together. But most of all they should be sitting on the bench where they saw the sunset that they loved together at their favorite spot. Sora missed all that. Now there was just a graveyard, a stone that bore his sister’s name and her cold bones beneath the soil. 

And Yuya felt bad for making him experience those feelings even more. Even if it was for the sake of helping Yuzu and Yuto, he didn’t like to do it. 

“Are you okay? Do you still not feel good?” Yuzu asked worriedly. 

“No. It’s okay. I can walk now. Really.” Yuya replied as he slowly removed himself from Yuto’s back. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to become a burden for you.” 

“Yuya, you’ve helped us passing through that floor. I won’t call you a burden for that. In fact, we should be grateful for your help.” Yuto tried to assure. 

“But I think you shouldn’t use your power on the next floor, Yuya. You’re clearly looked that you’re suffering. Absorbing negative emotions like that must be too much.” Yuzu told Yuya. Nothing good comes from much negativity. It pained her to see Yuya crying while he was still unconscious. If one person could make Yuya like that, she didn’t want to imagine what he had gone through for five years in that cell absorbing negativities on daily basis. 

Before Yuya could respond to reject her suggestion, Yuto intruded, grasping him by his shoulder. 

“We will figure something out against the next paladin. You don’t need to use your power unless it’s absolutely necessary.” Yuto shut down the conversation at that, not leaving any room for argument. He gave Yuya a stern look and that was enough to make Yuya shut up.

“Sorry. He can be scary at times, but Yuto is actually a nice person.” Yuzu told Yuya after seeing him flinching. 

“It’s okay. I know. I can feel that he is angry and annoyed, but it’s not because he hates me. He’s just concerned.” Yuya assured her that he understood. He didn’t have the power to sense good will or the sorts, but for some reason, he could feel Yuto’s kindness. When they first met, he could feel Yuto’s immense hatred for him and it was not difficult to tell at that moment Yuto wished he could kill him with his own hands. But after learning the truth, he could feel Yuto’s hatred towards him diminished, and now it has gone completely. 

“You too, Yuzu. I can tell that you’re a good person. I don’t know why, but just being around you make me comfortable.” Yuya said honestly yet shyly, saying it while looking down. It has been so long since he spoke with a girl his age. And he never thought he could speak like this to the reincarnation of his supposed nemesis of all people. 

“I can understand. I can feel it a bit.” Yuzu replied, making Yuya turned to her again with questioning look. 

“You can feel it...?” Yuya asked, blinking. 

“Just like you able to sense negative emotions, I can sense positive emotions and feelings for living things. I can’t absorb them though.” Yuzu said. 

“Feelings for living things?”

“Yes. Like birds, plants, and people. Whenever they are immensely filled with so much positive emotions, I can feel them. But this little power is no help at all in difficult times like this.” Yuzu lamented. While feeling positive emotions were not all bad, she never found any use in that power. All she could do is feeling them but nothing she could do with it. And to make it worse, sensing and feeling them sprout jealousy and envy inside her because those people have the happy life she doesn’t have. And thinking about that constantly making her ashamed of herself for having such thoughts.

“That is not little.” Yuya said, snapping her from her thoughts.

“Huh?”

“To be able to understand the feelings of things that can’t speak for themselves and people who can’t convey their emotions directly because of certain things, that isn’t a little power. By able to feel positive emotions, you can see the goodness in people.” Yuya said as he carefully took Yuzu’s hand into his, holding it gently.

“From that power, we’re able to know that not all people are bad. That is not little. I think it’s an amazing gift you should treasure.” Yuya said with so much sincerity brimming from his eyes.

Yuzu found herself unable to shift her attention from those sincere red eyes. For the first time she was able to see a bit of light from those dead eyes. The longer she stared at those eyes, the more she felt that sincere gaze was sucking her in. And before she knew it, her face started to become a tinge of pink, almost the same as her own hair color. 

“R-really...?” Yuzu said while ducking down, finally breaking eye contact.

She was so confused that she didn’t realize Yuto has stopped, causing her to bump onto his back. Yuzu rubbed her nose and was about to apologize to Yuto, but then went silent when she realized they have arrived in front of the next floor.

“We’re here.” Yuto stated.

“Stay behind us, Yuya.” Yuzu told Yuya. She and Yuto looked at each other, preparing for their respective weapons.

“Here we go.” Yuto said.

Opening the door, the trio’s first impression would be that they’re at a magic shop. They saw floating cards, penetrating coins, appearing balls from thin air, flying broomstick, and many other things that you would find at a magician’s place. The paladin that they knew fitting for these things considering his magical abilities and skills is...

All of a sudden, their surrounding darkened and they were showered with spotlight and colorful paper pieces. They heard sounds of clapping and giggles even though they were positive there were no way so many people were here. And following them, another spotlight appeared on what seemed to be a stage.

At the stage, stood a young man around their age.

He has bright curly red hair hanging down to his chin in crumpled spikes, green eyes, and a beauty mark below his right eye. He wore the white acolyte cloak with the dragon emblem on the back. Beneath it was an odd ensemble of clothes, a long-sleeved blue collared shirt with a purple bow tie around his neck, and an orange jacket on top of that missing the right sleeve and with a shortened hang on the right side, as well as a black glove on his left hand, and dark pants and red shoes. 

“Dennis Mackfield.” Yuto said, immediately recognizing the boy.

“Yes, that would be me! The Magician Dennis, at your service!” the paladin greeted with a bow.

“You guys took so long to get here that I almost fell a sleep. For a second, I thought Sora woke up and chase after you and killed you. But I’m glad my preparations for the show didn’t go to waste.” Dennis said as he brought out his daggers from his sleeves. 

“How do you know that we’re coming?” Yuzu questioned suspiciously. 

“A magician must anticipate the unexpected!” Dennis simply replied, causing the Resistance members to snort at his answer. “But enough talk. Let’s start the main show, shall we? I have plenty of magic that I’ve been dying to perform!”

“It’s show time!” Dennis flicked his fingers. 

Unbeknownst to Yuzu, Yuto, and Yuya, a shadow was moving behind them, right behind Yuya. The shadow emerged from the floor in a form of a person wearing a hat. By the time Yuya realized something was moving behind him, he was quickly caught by the shadow, surprising the trio. 

“Yuya!” Yuzu and Yuto shouted together. 

“Yuzu! Yuto!” Yuya yelled as he was pulled back from them in a sweep. The shadow took the Supreme King to the stage where Dennis was standing, keeping him there. 

“What good a show would be without at least one audience? You’re our honored guest for today’s show, Supreme King. Please watch and enjoy the show until the end, alright?” Dennis winked at the struggling Yuya before jumping from the stage. 

He threw his daggers at Yuto and Yuzu who quickly ducked under them. He then brought out a bigger dagger from his hat and tried to send the edge of the dagger at Yuto head, but it was easily deflected by his sword. Dennis smirked. This time, he brought out a rope and spun it like a whip around a few times and then began to rush at the pink-haired girl. 

Yuzu tripped over him and she slashed twice in quick succession at the paladin that managed to keep clear. As the paladin dodged, Yuto continuously attack until Dennis grabbed his sword with his hand and blinded Yuto’s eyes with dust from his pocket as Dennis kicked Yuto away from him. Normally, Yuto would mentally said it was a dirty trick, but then in a war, there are no rules and they must do anything necessary to survive. With a scowl, he rubbed his eyes to regain his vision. While waiting for Yuto to recover his vision, Yuzu threw her weapon towards Dennis, and then laid into him with her fists and feet. However, Dennis managed to defend himself and hit her, he even rocked his head back with a wildly thrown haymaker of a punch, but Yuzu refused to falter as she rattled back the paladin her blow. However, when she felt she had stabbed Dennis, the paladin disappeared, not leaving a single trace. 

"Illusion?" Yuzu uttered in disbelieve.

"Bingo!" Dennis reappeared behind her and Yuzu was late to react. Dennis kicked her hard, throwing her at considerable distance.

"Yuzu!” Yuya cried out while still trying to free himself from the shadow’s grasp.

Dennis had begun to swing his rope at a higher speed than before in a pattern that Yuzu could figure out. To make it worse, he coated the rope with his flames. The flame-covered rope hit her continuously. Her body began to burn with each blow. This, fortunately, didn’t last long as Yuto caught the rope with his sword and was ready to send electricity through it.

Knowing this, Dennis quickly let go of his rope, though a spark managed to leave a bruise on her hand.

"Ouch…that quite hurt." Dennis commented as he shook his shocked hand. He then tried to pick his rope, but when he touched it, it still stung. The electricity was still there. 

“You’re okay?” Yuto asked while helping Yuzu stand.

“I’m fine. I can still go on.” Yuzu replied as she prepared to do another attack. “We have to save Yuya quickly.”

“I know. I think I have a plan for that.” Yuto said in a whisper, leaning closer to Yuzu’s ear so only she could hear it.

Yuto stopped midsentence as a shadow fell over him and Yuzu. They watched in disbelief as something round and big was about to rolling over them. They both dodged and looked closer at a big ball that you would find in a circus attraction and surprised when the ball rolled again by itself. Yuzu looked at Dennis who was no longer on the spot and when she realized, Dennis grabbing her by the scruff of her clothes and then tossed her across the room. Not finished, Dennis managed to slash Yuto with his daggers though he missed the vital spot thanks to the latter’s quick move and instinct. 

Yuzu managed to right herself in midair somehow, but even so, the force of the throw had her skidding into a small mountain of present boxes. She shoved out of the small mountain, and shook her head to clear it, but there was another big ball closing in on her. 

“Each floor is designed to suit our battle style, making it easier for us to fight. In short, this whole floor is my territory and you are within the palm of my hand. Now, what kind of trick that I should surprise you with?” Dennis tilted his head to the side while wondering.

From the stage, Yuya noticed something from the shadow started moving again near Yuto and Yuzu. It was the same ones as the one holding him right now. 

“Yuto! Yuzu! Watch out for the shadow!” Yuya warned. He knew little about Dennis, but he at least knew that Dennis was a clever and creative wizard or magician, as he would prefer to be called. He was able to combine his power with various objects, turning them into his weapons. 

Hearing Yuya’s warning, Yuzu and Yuto carefully looked around them and were late too react when the said shadows came out from Yuzu’s right side, and Yuto’s left side hitting them hardly. Yuto and Yuzu winced at the attack and tried hard to keep standing. 

“Yuto, I think this is the best time to tell me your idea.” Yuzu said. In respond, Yuto leaned to her ear again.

“We only have one shot to free Yuya and then the counterattack. This depends on you, Yuzu.” Yuto whispered so only Yuzu could hear their plan. It wasn’t actually the detail of the plan since Dennis’ shadows kept attacking them, so Yuto could only give Yuzu a specific instruction. 

“I don’t know what you’re trying to do with this, but I trust you, Yuto. I’ll do my best.” Yuzu said before distancing herself from Yuto, causing the shadow to split. Yuzu was running towards Dennis with the shadow behind her in tow.

Yuzu wasn't as fast as she used to be, but the last thing a girl like her ever lost was her strength and will, and although the paladin was assisted by his shadow, that didn't matter much when Yuzu side kicked her stomach. As the paladin holding his stomach, Yuzu kneed him in the face. The paladin groaned and stumbled back, but somehow managed to stay conscious. Yuzu then barely dodged an attack from the shadow behind her, but not before getting Dennis and the floor wet from the bottle of holy water that she took with her. Yuzu felt a bone in her right arm cracked but fortunately not severe. She can still move her arms. 

With Dennis still recovering from her knee attack, Yuzu removed her cloak and threw it up. Following the cloak was her spear, which Yuzu also threw. It was thrown straight towards the stage where Yuya was standing. The spear pierced the shadow holding Yuya, releasing the Supreme King from its grasp as the shadow disappeared. 

“Yuya, don’t move and wear that cloak until we say it’s fine!” Yuto yelled at Yuya. Fortunately, Yuya was quick to catch on and didn’t question the instruction, doing as he was told.

Meanwhile, Yuto stabbed his sword to the ground and let it there, causing Dennis to stare suspiciously at him once he recovered.

"You won't use your sword?"

"I don't need this for now." Yuto said.

Yuto had managed to find his feet again, and as Dennis ran at him, his rope already up, Yuto darted forward and knocked it out of his hand. Before it could hit the floor, he caught it and tied Dennis left arm and immediately distanced himself from the paladin, stretching the rope as the magic ball rolled at him. Thanks to strong elastic materials of the rope, like slingshot, the ball bounced and rolled towards shadow targeting Yuto, destroying it with its power in one attack.

"Nice one Yuto!" Yuzu cheered from above, standing at a top of a pile of boxes.

Dennis whistled. "You're good. I have underestimated you." The paladin grinned wickedly. "I will get serious then."

Dennis immediately closed in on Yuto, determined to put an end to this, but he was a blur of movement. Dennis immediately followed. From the sound, Yuya could tell that they clashed their weapons each other fiercely. Dennis kicked Yuto in his injured shoulder, and then spun as a knife ripped through the air where his head had been. In the same movement, he drove his elbow into Yuto’s back, and then reached over to toss him into his magic ball. Yuto rolled midair and stood on his stuck sword, avoiding being hit by the ball. 

"It's about time to end this…" Yuto closed his eyes and relaxed his body, standing still on his sword.

Dennis raised his brow, wondering what's wrong with the black-cloaked boy. _"Is he giving up? No…he’s planning something…but what?”_ He didn’t leave his sight out of Yuto’s calm figure, suddenly feeling unnerved.

 _“Hmm…!"_ Dennis noticed a spark of purple lightning came out from Yuto’s body. Coming and coating his whole body. _"Just in case…!"_

The ball prepared to roll again to attack. However, it stopped and all of a sudden popped out, surprising Dennis. And then, beneath his feet and then entire area drenched in holy water, lightning sparked, slowly, intensely. 

"What?" 

"I've been waiting for this." Yuto said as he opened his eyes. 

The entire area coated by Yuto’s electricity, the moment Yuto lit up his energy, created a lightning strike, which was intensified by the holy water, electrocuting Dennis who was drenched in the same holy water. The lightning was so intense that Yuya and Yuzu must close their eyes. Dennis kneeled, his body entirely paralyzed due to the shock. If it were a normal person, it would already have burned them into crisp. However, similarly as Yuzu and Yuto’s special-made cloak, the clothes Dennis was wearing partially protected him from the lightning, thus saving his life. At least, the paladin was out of commission now and won’t be able to move long enough until they escaped. 

Yuzu jumped down. Together with Yuto, she rushed to the stage where Yuya has fallen to his knees and his body was trembling. 

“You’re okay?” Yuto asked, extending a hand for him to stand, which Yuya gratefully accepted. 

“Y-yes... I’m just a bit shocked... No, I mean I’m not shocked by your lightning but, umm...” Yuya has trouble finding the right words, so he went quiet at that. Seeing Dennis remained not moving other than the twitching movements, they all settled. 

“Let’s go while he’s out of it. Quick.” Yuto said. Yuya and Yuzu couldn’t agree more to that. 

* * *

 

“I thought you’re a fire user.” Yuya said while recalling the time back at the dungeon when Yuto created lavender-colored flames to the torches. 

“I learned to make and control fire, but I only have average skill for it. My main specialty is lightning.” Yuto explained. 

The world’s nature is generally consisted of eight elements: fire, water, earth, wind, lightning, ice, wood, and sound. People can learn to control these elements. While it’s not impossible for someone to master all of them, achieving it more than one element itself is a difficult task. Even if they’re able to master two or more elements, there is usually one element standing out from the rest. 

“It’s amazing... You’re so strong, Yuto.” Yuya said in awe. 

Yuto, however, was not pleased to hear it. “No. I’m not. In the end, I can only make it this far because I’m always being helped. I can’t do anything alone. I can’t protect everyone by myself.” He said. He wants to protect everything precious to him. But yet he could only do so little by himself and must more than often rely on his comrades. He remembered there was a time he got cornered and he would have died if his comrades didn’t help him. He felt so powerless and useless for not even able to protect himself properly. 

“Yuto…” Yuzu frowned. She understood why Yuto felt that way, but she couldn’t agree with him. Not when he was beating himself so much like this. 

“No one can protect everything alone.” 

Yuya stopped, causing Yuto and Yuzu to stop as well. Yuya walked closer until he was right in front of Yuto. 

“Yes, there are times that we must rely on ourselves alone, but thinking being strong is only for the ones who can do things alone is not different from arrogance. Even if you have the greatest power, there are times that power is useless if you’re all alone.” Yuya told him, making Yuto to stare hard on Yuya’s nervous yet unflinching form. 

“You can’t measure true power from strength alone. There are many forms of powers. And only through connecting with people that a person can reach their fullest potential.” Yuya slowly placed a hand on Yuto’s chest, right where his beating heart was. 

“I barely know you since we’ve just met, but you’re concerned for me and saved me from my cell. You protected me from getting hurt even though you knew I was immortal. And with those feelings you fought and defeated Dennis. I think you’re stronger than you think you are, Yuto.” Yuya looked up softly at Yuto, giving him the same sincerity that he gave Yuzu before entering Dennis’ floor. 

“Thank you for protecting me.” 

Yuto’s cheeks, just like Yuzu, started to become a tinge of pink, and his heart beating faster. Knowing this, he quickly and gently removed Yuya’s hand from his chest so that he won’t feel his quickening heartbeat. Yuzu couldn’t help but giggle at Yuto’s reaction and she wondered if she was also making the same face earlier. It has been a while since she saw Yuto making that kind of face. The tension hardly gave them any time to relax or ease their minds lately, so seeing Yuto’s expression just now felt somewhat rewarding.

“L-let’s focus on our way! We only have two floors left!” Yuto said while returning to walk upstairs, avoiding looking at Yuya. For goodness sake, how come someone like Yuya is the reincarnation of the demonic Supreme King Dragon in the legend?

“Did I offend him?” Yuya asked in confusion, worrying if he has said something that hurt the lightning user’s feeling. 

“No. In fact, you’re doing a good job, Yuya.” Yuzu said while trying to hold out her laughter. She turned to Yuya again. “You know, since you feel comfortable, it won’t hurt to smile a bit.” 

Yuya blinked. He started pinching his cheeks upwards, making weird faces that confused Yuzu and Yuto. After a while, Yuya’s face dropped, frowning in disappointment at himself. He fumbled his fingers as he meekly looked down, not meeting Yuzu and Yuto’s gaze. 

“I’m sorry...but...how do you smile again?” Yuya mumbled, but loud enough for Yuzu and Yuto to hear. 

Hearing the question, this time it was Yuzu and Yuto’s face fallen. A spark of anger then ran through their veins that were directed at the High Priest who was viewed as the source of corruption within the country other than the Supreme King. Roget. Even after Yuya was out from his cell, Roget’s influence on him was still strong. They knew they can’t breath in relief yet since they’re still inside the temple, but they at least wished for Yuya to feel a little more at ease around them. But the scar Roget has inflicted into Yuya’s heart was so deep that he even forgets how to do a simple thing like smiling. 

What else that Roget has stolen from Yuya? 

They didn’t get to wonder more as of now since they came face-to-face with the door leading to the next floor. 

“This is it. The second floor.” Yuzu stated while staring at the door. 

When Yuya looked at the door, he let out a faint gasp before placing both his hands on the door. He didn’t respond to Yuto and Yuzu’s question of what he was doing as he was too preoccupied by the emotions he sensed from behind the door. 

He recognized that emotion and it saddened him. 

“I think…I know…” Yuya muttered. 

“Know what?” Yuzu asked.

“I think…I know who is the one guarding this floor…” Yuya answered while tightening his hold on his cloak.

Yuzu and Yuto decided not to ask. They’ll know the answer the moment they open the door. They expected another bizzare floor like Sora and Dennis, so they were surprised when they entered a pure white room with practically nothing inside. There was nothing inside the floor except one thing. One person. One paladin.

“I can’t believe this is happening…” 

The paladin said, standing on his feet the moment the intruders came into his floor. 

Yuya’s frown deepened upon facing the paladin. 

“Why are you here, Yuya?” The paladin asked, furrowing his brows at the Supreme King. 

The paladin has dual hair color. The front bangs of his hair were blonde and the base hair that sits on his head was blue. He wore a long white jacket with the temple’s emblem on the back. There were red borders and yellow stripes on the sleeves, along with a white jumpsuit that has red, blue, and yellow stripes that meet in the center in a chevron pattern, white gloves, shoulder, elbow and knee pads, and gray boots. 

Yuya didn’t answer. He wished it won’t come to this. Even though he knew that they would meet since he was a paladin, Yuya had hoped that he of all the paladins was not present at the moment, joining the fight outside. He was foolish to think the possibility. 

Out of all the paladins, Yuya doesn’t want to fight him the most. 

Not against the only paladin to ever care for him. 

“Yugo…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why I didn't explore a bit more about Dennis, that's because I'm saving it for later. Aside from that...hehehe, are you surprised at the last part? You better look forward for the next chapter!
> 
> I'm starting to read Angels of Death Episode.0 again, which tells the past of our "Angels" before coming to the building. And maybe this is weird of me to say but...damn, Danny is so cool in this prequel! Why Kudan Nazuka and Makoto Sanada have to make him this cool?! Yeah, he's still eye freak, but he is showing it in a cool way, not as creepy and ugly as he is in the original Angels of Death! If I read the prequel before the original one, I would have flipped the table by Danny's change. But out of all the Angels of the building, Zack is still number one for me!


	5. I Don't Want to Fight You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I was busy with work and all! hopefully this chapter is satisfying enough after waiting for so long.

**2 Years Ago**

 

When he first met the Supreme King, Yugo was 13 years old. After he was officially coronated as a Paladin, he was brought to the dungeon beneath the temple where those deemed as sinners were imprisoned and then executed. Yugo had heard lots of stories and rumors about the Supreme King. People who were not his followers spoke how evil and horrible he is. Since he lived in another country, he didn’t pay that much attention to those talks…until he was found and taken to this country ruled by the very Supreme King that is.

Since the person he would meet was called a Supreme King Dragon, Yugo imagined the king would be dragon-like. Body covered in scales, menacing eyes, sharp claws, and sharp teeth. That was how Yugo imagined the Supreme King would be like. Therefore, it was an understatement that Yugo was shocked when he met the very feared Supreme King at the dungeon, treated like a prisoner instead of the supposed ruler of the country.

However, what shocked Yugo the most was how far he was from what people talked. When Yugo looked at the Supreme King, he could only see a mere boy at the same age as him. When they locked eyes, a dull pain came to his chest. The Supreme King’s pained eyes filled with darkness. It was like a living dead. He was alive but yet trapped in death.

“This is Yugo. Starting today, he will be a Paladin. Whenever one of us are not present, he’ll be the one to keep an eye on you. You’ll be following all of his words in accordance to the High Priest Roget’s order.” The priest beside Yugo introduced him to the Supreme King. The other boy didn’t say anything, merely looking down.

“It’s time for the experiment. You know what you have to do. Use force to make him behave when he can’t control the power. Once you’re done, write your report and submit it to me. I’ll be back in two hours.” The priest told Yugo before leaving the dungeon. Now there were only him and the Supreme King.

Yugo’s first task as a Paladin was to watch over the experiment. The Supreme King will unleash his power, and should the demonic power gone berserk, Yugo must restraint him until the berserk ends. This was a task that could only be done by member on the same level or above the Paladins. There were only a few besides the Paladin who were able to stop the Supreme King’s berserk.

Yugo kneeled to be on the same level as the Supreme King. He didn’t know what kind of berserk state the Supreme King will be, but he’ll do his best.

“Hey. You heard what the guy said. You need to–“

When he reached out his hand to the Supreme King, the latter flinched. His body started shaking uncontrollablyand he ducked his head down further as to not face Yugo directly. Yugo quickly raised his arms up.

“C-Calm down. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Yugo said before reaching for the Supreme King again to remove his tunic. It was then Yugo felt like he stopped breathing when he spotted the curse seal mark on the other boy’s right chest. Yugo recognized that curse seal all too well.

_“They placed this damn seal on him…just like they did to Rin…”_

Yugo cursed under his breath as he thought of a face of a girl. She has shoulder length aqua green colored hair with two light green side tails and orange eyes. She wore a plain sleeveless pink shirt with a tiny deep pink ribbon on the chest area. He remembered how bright her smile was...until the same damn curse seal was placed on her and now she lost that smile. Now, he saw her form overlapped with the Supreme King’s trembling form. Since he was reacting this way at the mention of experiment, it must be very painful for the Supreme King.

“No... I can’t do this...”

Yugo retracted his hand away and instead reached into his bag. This caught the Supreme King’s attention who meekly stared at Yugo. He blinked in confusion when Yugo brought out a boxed lunch and a paper bag of green apples. He took one of the apples and extended it to the Supreme King.

“Here. Eat.” Yugo said simply, shoving the apple to the other boy’s hands.

“This is…?” The other boy finally uttered a word, asking while blinking at the apple given to him.

“I can’t finish all of them by myself, so help me eat them.” Yugo told him while eating one of the apples himself. He stared at the Supreme King who was still staring at the apple, seemingly unsure.

“I said eat it.” Yugo said with a bit more force in his tone, making him sound demanding, only then the Supreme King started to eat the apple. At the corner of his eyes, Yugo saw the Supreme King’s eyes gleamed at the first bite. He didn’t know if it was just his imagination or not, but he wanted to believe it was real.

“How is it?” Yugo asked.

“…It’s…tasty…” Yuya said while continue to eat the apple, savoring every bite. It was a bit sour at first bite but turned sweet the more he chewed on it. It has been years since he last eats something so tasty. Yuya couldn’t stop the tears to form on his eyes. It tasted like home.

“You can eat more.” Yugo said, offering more of his foods. He was not the brightest person, but even he knew that the Supreme King never ate something like this while being imprisoned here. This must be the first time for him. The feeling of eating tasty foods for the first time in a while, Yugo understood that.

The two of them continued to eat in silence. The only sounds heard were the sounds of their chewings. Yugo finished his foods first. He was about to drink when he noticed a book on top of the only table in the cell. Curious, Yugo picked the book.

“Is this book yours?” Yugo asked, to which Yuya answered with a nod. “From the pictures, they’re about that dragon king and holy woman?”

“You can…read it…if you want to…” Yuya said meekly after he finished the last of the foods given to him. He tilted his head when Yugo went silent and slowly turned his face away from Yuya.

“I can’t read nor write…” Yugo mumbled loud enough for Yuya to hear. When he felt Yuya’s stare at him without saying anything in respond, Yugo unintentionally yelled. “I don’t get any education, alright!”

“S-sorry!” Yuya flinched, startled by Yugo’s sudden outburst. He ducked his head down again, covering his form with tunic again. Yugo noted how easily scared the Supreme King was. But considering how he was treated here, he couldn’t blame him.

“Read it for me, will ya?” Yugo said in softer tone as to not frighten him again. He shoved the book to the Supreme King.

While Yugo was interested in the story of the book, his main reason asking for the Supreme King to read for him was so that they could pass times without thinking about the experiment. If they didn’t speak anything, no doubt the other boy would be too worried about the experiment again even though Yugo has no intention to carry out. This should take his mind off from it. Plus, Yugo would like to hear his voice more. It was timid and unsure, but his voice was actually sonorous. All the while Yuya was reading him the story, he noticed his body gradually relaxed. Before both of them knew it, they just enjoyed their time reading and listening the story.

Unfortunately, this didn’t last long. Yugo looked at the time and it was already ten minutes before the supposed end of the experiment. He quickly but carefully pushed Yuya back to his bed and covered his body with the thin blanket, much to Yuya’s confusion.

“Pretend you collapse and in pain. It’s almost time for that guy to return.” Yugo said.

“But…we haven’t done any experiment…if he finds out…” Yuya worried for the new Paladin. They didn’t do a single bit of experiment. If Roget find out about this, he has no doubt Yugo will be in big trouble for it.

“He won’t. I’ll make sure of it.” Yugo said to assure Yuya, though the latter was still worried anyway. Back on his feet, Yugo exit from the cell. He looked back and saw Yuya’s worried face. He sighed, so much for assurance. If possible, he’d like to grab the Supreme King and get him out, but as much as he loath it, he couldn’t. Not when Rin’s life was at stake. He couldn’t do anything to help him out of this hellhole. The only thing he could was...

“Hey, you have nothing to do here, right?” Yugo asked. He knew it was a stupid question to ask, but he still asked anyway to make his point clear. As he thought, the Supreme King shook his head.

“…I’ll come back again…and you’ll teach me how to write and read.” Yugo said.

“Huh?” Yuya said in respond, surprised.

“See you later.” Yugo didn’t answer more than that. He couldn’t do anything to help him out, but at the very least, he wished he could lessen his suffering. He knew it won’t be much, but he’ll try to make him at ease whenever he visits. He just couldn’t bear it seeing him like that, in the similar situation as Rin.

Meanwhile, Yuya continued to stare at Yugo’s back, even when the Paladin has left the dungeon. He stared at the door where Yugo left for a while before fully covering himself with the blanket. When was the last time he met someone as kind as Yugo? Ever since he was imprisoned, all people he ever met treated him horribly. Yuya could sense sadness, doubt, and worry from Yugo. He didn’t know what he was thinking, but he knew that Yugo was kind enough to worry for him.

For the first time he was expecting a visit from a Paladin next time.

* * *

 

**Present Time**

 

“Yugo.” Yuya called out with dilemma.

“Dennis sent me a warning about intruders coming here…but either he didn’t have the time or he purposely left out the fact that you’re with the intruders, Yuya.” Yugo said with a frown. He had a bad feeling when he received the message about the intruders, but this was worse than he thought. It was already bad enough not to be able to get Yuya out, and now he must be the one to forcefully return him to his cell, forcing him to endure the daily torture.

“I’m sorry, Yugo. But…I have to die no matter what…I don’t have much time left…” Yuya felt guilty. He knew that Yugo didn’t become a Paladin out of his free will and he has someone he cares for the most more than himself, which was why he was doing this. But Yuya couldn’t stand it either to just let Roget reaching his goal. Countless people would suffer if that happens.

“And you also know why I can’t let you go.” Yugo replied. His frown deepens. He knew where this conversation was going.

“I don’t want to fight you... But I know it can’t be that way if I intend to escape from this place.” Yuya said. This couldn’t be avoided. He understood that. But Yuya has made up his mind too.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Yuya. Please go back to your cell.” Yugo pleaded. His hand reached to his weapon on his waist.

Yuto scowled at that. He pushed Yuya to behind him while unsheathing his sword.

“You don’t want to hurt him? Asking him to return to that dark cold cell and let the priests torture him is already hurting him more than enough.” Yuto spat out with disgust.

“Of course, I know that!” Yugo shouted and glared at Yuto, grasping his weapon firmly. He knew all too well what Yuya have been through in that dungeon more than Yuto or Yuzu did. He was there by his side. And he was well aware that he was as much as horrible as those who tortured Yuya.

“But…I have to do this…! I don’t have a choice…!” Yugo said with his voice almost close to breaking. He thought of Rin. Rin was all he has. She was everything to him. Before, Rin was the only person he cared for. And then Yuya became the second person. But while grew to fond of Yuya, Rin was still the most important to him. He would never abandon her.

“I have nothing against you. But my duty as a Paladin is to kill anyone who infiltrated this place. Without exception.” Yugo finally raised and pointed his gun towards Yuto, ready to pull the trigger.

In return, Yuto pointed his blade. “My thoughts exactly. If you’re getting in our way, then we’ll use force to get through. Besides, you Paladins have killed many of our comrades. I won’t hesitate.” Since Yuya seemed to care for this one Paladin so much, Yuto thought that perhaps this Paladin was not as bad as the other three. But that still didn’t change the fact that he had killed his comrades under Roget’s order. Regardless of reason he has, Yuto couldn’t just so easily forgive Yugo.

“That’s an unusual weapon.” Yuzu commented while staring at the gun Yugo was holding.

“It’s called a gun. Yugo told me that it’s a weapon he made himself. He learned it back when he was still staying in his country at the west.” Yuya explained.

“From the west? Then he’s most probably from Einzland.” Yuzu guessed. Einzland was one of the only two countries to be able to rival this one. Einzland was a prospering country that has advanced technologies more than others. Yuzu wished that Yugo being recruited into the rank of Paladin doesn't mean Einzland is allied with Roget. If a superpower country like Einzland allied with Roget, it would truly be the end of the world for technically everyone who oppose Roget.

“Yugo...is different.” Yuya suddenly said, turning to Yuzu. “Please, you have to believe me. Yugo...he is actually nice. He’s always nice to me...”

“Yuya...” Yuzu could only tighten her grip on Yuya. She honestly didn’t know what to do now. For Yuya to say this much, that Yugo probably not the kind of person she thought he was. But she couldn’t stop them. Not when Yuto and Yugo have every intention to take down one another. And she couldn’t leave Yuya like this.

With a flick of his wrist, Yuto threw one of his knives. It was so fast that the hiss of the weapon was barely heard as it streaked through the air and caught the Paladin by a hair. Yugo rushed to Yuto with his gun covered by his power that formed into claws and tried to slash the lightning user, but the latter dodged it by a simple jump in the air and landed several feet away behind Yugo.

It was just the opening Yuto had been waiting for. He darted forward and clamped his hand over his face. Yugo shot his gun on another direction that Yuto thought as a miss. However, the bullets were reflected and went to his opened back. Without any choice, Yuto let go of Yugo to dodge the bullet while Yugo shielded himself from his own bullet with a swish of winds covering his body.

"So, you’re a wind user. Still, those weapons could kill you too you know, if only you didn't use your wind."

"I already calculated this." Yugo gave Yuto a smug smile.

As the Paladin making his move again, Yuto pressed himself against one of the pillars before moving around as fast as he could. He held back until Yugo passed him and then burst into motion. He drove the breath out of him with a solid kick to the gut. Yugo doubled over and Yuto stabbed down into the back of his shoulder with his sword. Yugo held back his pain as he kept his balance and turned around to kick Yuto. Yuto easily dodged this but what he doesn't know was that Yugo's true intention was to blind Yuto's eyes with hidden dusk dom his shoe. It was dirty fighting, all right, but this wasn't the kind of fight that he and the others could win fighting fair. Besides, he wasn't willing to risk Yuzu getting all shot up because of some unwritten rules of fighting, rules that he just knew their enemies wouldn't follow, anyway.

Taking this chance, Yugo made a quick attack on the Resistance member who's rubbing his eyes to get the dusk away. Yugo shot with medium number of bullets but enough to make marks on the lightning user’s stomach. Yuto lay on ground due to the shot he received. Fortunately, he has safety precautions beneath his clothes, so the damage was not as bad and he was still alive. Still, he felt several of his bones broken. However, that's not enough to take him down as he immediately stood up.

He wiped his sword clean and then waved Yugo forward. "You didn't think this will kill me, right?"

"Figures." Yugo scoffed irritatingly. He reached for his pocket to take out an explosive.

Yugo lit the explosive and tossed it into the Rain Guardian. It landed right at the feet of the lightning user. The explosive went off with a roar. It exploded outward and smoke spread throughout the entire room. Bits of burnt and broken timber rained down. Yuya and Yuzu squinted to get a clearer look behind the smokes that soon cleared up.

"I know you’re still alive, so don’t even think that I’m done with this!" The smoke immediately disappeared, being swung away by a strong swing of Yugo's wind.

That was when Yugo and Yuto burst out of cover, gun blazing followed by strong gust of winds and sword swishing followed by strike of lightning like there was no tomorrow. The next round of explosions drowned out the sounds of their weapons as they tried to take down each other in sight. Dust and smoke flew through the air along with bodies and bullets as they picked their way through all the craters and carnage that they'd left. Yuzu, who’s watching with Yuya on the other hand, created a barrier to shield them from the explosion and partially scolded both her comrade and their enemy who apparently didn't give a damn that they were present in the room.

Yet, even with the ruckus, Yuto had started to get himself together and it wasn't long before Yuto himself driven back as a deluge of gunfire headed his way. He took shelter behind an upturned pillar, but it wasn't long before he had to move on, the pillar's heavy cement frame no match at all for the sheer number of bullets headed his way.

“Hey, you said you have no choice doing this. Just for what reason you’re willing to follow Roget’s order?” Yuto asked.

“I have no obligation to answer you. You’re going to die soon anyway.” Yugo refused to answer, continuing to shoot instead.

Yuto countered the fire with his lightning, making another huge explosion. They managed to make it halfway down the floor. For a split-second, the two of them stared at each other before all hell broke lost. Yugo fired first and suddenly it was all the pair of him could do to stay alive as he leapt for whatever covers he could find. He ended up behind a one of the broken pillars, blocking Yugo’s wind. He jumped back, landing in front of Yuzu and Yuya with his back on them.

Yuya’s eyes widened when looked down to where Yuto's hand, shoulder, and waist were. There were red there.

“Yuto...you’re hurt...this much...” Yuya said with horrified face and tone.

"This is nothing." Yuto replied without batting an eye.

Meanwhile, Yugo holstered his pistols and hefted his shotgun. Yugo shifted his gaze to Yuya who was behind the pink-haired girl called Yuzu. His expression saddened. He felt guilty. He honestly doesn’t want to bring back Yuya to that cold dark cell. He truly doesn’t want Yuya to go through that kind of suffering when he never did anything wrong. He didn’t deserve to live those torturous days. But he couldn’t just leave Rin either. He wants to see her smile again more than anything else. He doubted becoming a Paladin will return her smile, but if he didn’t agree to it, then it was positive that he will lose her.

Losing her was something he could never bear in his life.

_“I’m sorry…Yuya. But I can’t let Rin to be in that state forever…!”_

Yugo made a shot.

Yuto felt a bullet shoot past his cheek and threw himself behind one of the pillars that lined the sidewalk. It wasn't nearly wide enough for his taste, but it was better than nothing. Running like every nightmare he'd ever had was on his tail, he darted back for cover. There was a moment's pause as the bullet landed at the base of the heavy metal gate before a deep, earth-shaking boom rattled the floor. A second later, bits of mangled metal and charred brick began to rain down and Yugo poked his head out from behind some cover just in time to see Yuto stagger away from the ruined area, clearly disoriented.

Guns blazing, he fired on all sides, scarcely able to see as a stray shot took out a lamp and cast the whole place into near darkness. His guns soon clicked empty and he grimaced. There was no time to reload, so rather than try he instead switched his grip on them to hold them by the barrels. Then he threw himself back into the fray, a single teen pressing Yuto back, as he lashed out with the pistols. He whipped one across the face of Yuto and he stumbled back, nose broken, a second lunged and he caved his cheek in. But Yuto immediately able to snuck up on him and he felt pain explode as he drove the butt of his rifle into the back of his head. For a moment, he reeled, barely able to see or think through the pain.

_“Fuck, this guy is tougher than I thought!”_ Yugo cursed while trying to focus again. At least Yuto was not in a better shape than him.

"Don't lose consciousness yet Yuto!" Yuzu shouted, making Yuto focused again. Yuzu and Yuya felt a headache and leaned themselves on the wall behind them.

From there everything seemed to happen in a blur, each moment punctuated by the flash and roar of Yuto's and Yugo's weapons. It seemed crazy to use weapons like those in that kind of way, but both made it work, and the whole place shook each time those weapons clashed.

“I...don’t know what your reason is... But, there are people waiting for us up there while fighting so hard!” Yuto couldn’t afford to lose here. Not when everyone was risking their lives so they could fulfil their mission. He had lost so much, he didn’t want to make them losing their lives in vain by failing this mission.

“And...I made a promise.” Yuto briefly looked at Yuya who was having a hard time watching the fight. “I promise that I will give Yuya the freedom that he deserves!”

Yuto threw his blade at the teen close to him and Yugo caught it out of reflex. Before he could even realize the mistake, he'd made though, Yuto hit him with a kick so hard Yuya could have sworn he heard the Paladin’s ribs break as the blow landed. Yugo charged and Yuto was already in motion. He ducked beneath Yugo's haymaker of a punch and turned to fling him over his shoulder. He slammed into ground. Yugo immediately rushed Yuto from behind, but he didn't even bother to turn. Instead, Yuto just twisted slightly and thrust his elbow back and the teen reeled away, his nose broken and barely conscious. A second later, he nearly unconscious as Yuto turned and landed a punch square on the point of his chin. He drew a knife from his boot and leapt at Yugo for final blow. Yugo used his wind to ease to the side and the knife went wide. Before Yuto could bring the knife around for a second attack, Yugo caught his wrist and twisted it sharply to one side. The knife dropped free of his suddenly slack fingers and Yugo caught it and flung it contemptuously away. Yugo backed away now and picked his rifle.

"I will go full power now! I won't be holding back anymore!" Yugo stated.

"Bring it on if you can!" Yuto provoked.

"I'll show you!"

As Yuto rushed forward, Yugo fired, but he was ready and he ducked beneath the first salvo. He returned the fire with another lightning knife as he rose, dropping the Paladin. He quickly scrambled to his feet and a kick to the chin knocked Yugo off before the next swung a huge, haymaker of a punch at his head. Refusing to be taken down by this, Yugo bit his lip and shot a rapid fire that fortunately for his target able to dodge by jumping while supported by his lightning. Yuto sighed gladly. That was close. He was just a little too slow to get out of the way, but he was able to get his shoulder up in time to take most of the force. Still, he nearly fell off as he stumbled, and Yugo charged forward to take advantage. Rather than try and meet him head on, Yuto stepped to the side and used the momentum of his charge to fling him over his hip and off the pillar with Yugo following him.

"Take that!" Yugo shouted. However, his smug words immediately blown away as Yuto strike the pillar where Yugo stood and as the result, Yugo fall the same way Yuto did.

“Too early for you to say that.” Yuto retorted while wiping the blood from his cheek. He didn’t have enough strength left. If this fight prolongs any longer, things will go bad for him. Not to mention they still have one more Paladin to deal with in the next floor.

_“Looks like...I have to do this..._ ” Yuto’s body slowly let out sparks of purple electricity. And then, before everyone knew it, he disappeared from his spot.

Yugo, Yuya, and Yuzu’s eyes widened. Yuto was fast, real fast from before. His speed increased to a whole new level. A sword whipped down and Yugo only just managed to get back in time. The sword that was supposed to be a few feet away have disappeared, already in Yuto’s hand.

 

_“How the hell he’s able to be this fast?!”_ Yugo thought in shock.

 

This time, Yuto decided to use both his knife and sword. Yuto followed him and the knife swept toward Yugo from the side. At the last moment, he managed to get his gun up and sparks flew as the sword skittered off the gun and over Yugo's head. But before Yugo could even think of striking back, Yuto's knife was in motion, this time aimed straight at his heart.

Yugo cursed as the knife nearly cut off his arm. However, the next strike went just wide enough for Yugo for him to sneak inside Yuto's guard and strike out at the other man with his gun. Yuto flinched away, but as they parted, the man struck. Yugo scowled. Rather than cutting deeply into Yuto's stomach, his gun had only managed to score a thin cut along the other man's arm. To make things worse that last strike of Yuto's had actually managed to hit and while the cut in Yugo's side wasn't deep, he could already feel it begin to sting.

“It’s over.” Yuto said.

“What?”

Before Yugo could comprehend what was happening, he was already shocked by Yuto’s lightning. In between his pain, he noticed Yuto’s knives that failed to hit him, have actually surrounded him in circle, forming some sort of magic circle. Yugo cursed in his mind. He let his guard down. Yuto continuously attacking him despite the risk was only to distract him from the magic circle.

It almost felt like forever, but Yugo’s vision went blurry and started fading. His body was numb. He couldn’t feel anything, not even when his body slumped to the floor. His vision then went black. Before he fell into slumber completely, he could see Yuya running towards him, calling out for his name in worry.

_“Idiot...even at a time like this...you’re still...worrying...about me...”_

Yugo finally closed his eyes. He couldn’t take it anymore. He has reached his limit both mind and body.

_“Whatever you’re going to do...I wish...you the best...Yuya...”_

Hovering over Yugo’s unconscious form, Yuto tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword, seemingly ready to stop Yugo’s heart for good. This guy was stronger than Sora and Dennis. If he were to be left alive now and they meet again...

“No! Wait!”

Yuya stood between Yuto and Yugo, his hands protectively covering for Yugo’s unconscious form. His expression crumbled, yet remained on his standing while facing Yuto.

“Please don’t! Not Yugo! I’m begging you, Yuto!” Yuya pleaded at the lightning user. He won’t make excuses for what Yugo had done under Roget’s order, but he won’t let Yugo die like this.

“Please don’t think that badly of Yugo. I-I know that he has killed your comrades, but he’s actually kind. He became a Paladin not because he wanted to. He has a very precious person that he must protect no matter what.” Yuya said despite trembling nervously under Yuto’s fierce gaze.

“You really care for him, huh?” Yuto commented, slackening his grip on his sword a little.

“It’s because Yugo is there for me, my stay in this place is not as cold and painful. The times I spent with Yugo were the only times I feel at ease. He is my precious friend.” To him, Yugo was his precious friend. The only friend he has for the past two years he was imprisoned in the dungeon. The person who lightened his heart in that cold dark cell.

Seeing Yuya pleading at him so much, Yuzu tucked Yuto’s cloak, also asking for the same thing. Yuto sighed. He understood though. Through their clash, Yuto could feel there was no malice in Yugo’s attacks like Sora and Dennis did. Yugo was pushed out of sense of duty and love for this person precious to him. Fighting hard for the sake of the person you love and duty, Yuto understood that fully. That was exactly he was doing right now after all.

Finally, Yuto sheathed his sword.

“For now, I’m letting him go. However, Yuya, if by a chance we crossed paths with him again, I can’t make any promises as long as he’s still our enemy. Remember that.” Yuto said with a warning. He will respect Yuya’s wish for now, but there was no guarantee that this won't happen again if Yugo has yet to let go of his duty as a Paladin.

“…I…understand… I’m sorry…” Yuya apologized while his body stopped trembling, relieved that Yuto was willing to leave Yugo alive for now.

“No need for you to apologize. I’m sorry too for being too harsh.” Yuto said as he fell on his behind, exhausted from the fight. Yuzu quickly tend to his wounds, providing him healing magic and gave him several medical herbs to recover.

“We have passed three Paladins. Sora, Dennis, and Yugo. That leaves the only Paladin left on the next floor is…” Yuzu said with dread while healing Yuto. She had heard lots of bad rumors about the final Paladin they’ll be facing. From the pale look on Yuya’s face, the rumors seemed to be true.

Yuya nodded. His face almost went blue.

“Yes. The strongest Paladin…”

* * *

 

The first floor was always described as a greenhouse. The bonsai trees lined the perfect lawn in their wooden boxes. In the center there was a pond as large as a small lake with flowering lily pads and a wooden bridge that crossed the middle. The flower beds were a riot of May color and even on close inspection they were weed-free. The disheveled, un-manicured lawn was more moss than grass and was over shadowed by huge weeping willow flowing down onto the dank and squishy ground. Clusters of defiant daffodils reared their golden heads amidst the gloom and there were smatters of fuchsia alongside the scarlet and saffron hued primroses.

A boy was caressing one of the Venus flytraps in front of him. He has very short, thick, pink eyebrows and purple eyes. His hair was two-toned, uniformly violet with pink underneath - his fringes extending to frame his face, with two pointing upwards. His outfit appeared to be an officer's uniform of sorts, consisting of a purple and light blue waistcoat, pink cravat, a two-part cape of red and purple, a purple abbreviated coat with thick cuffs and gold shoulder bands with an amber-colored setting, fastened at the collar bone, and light blue pants tucked into silver-tinted leather boots.

“Hmm? You sense intruders?” The boy said as if talking to the plant. In fact, he really was talking to it with the plant made a motion similar to a nod.

At that, the boy licked his lips. His eyes glinted with excitement.

“It’s been a while since there are prey for us to play with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you can tell so easily who the last Paladin is. Hehehehe...! You'll know more in the next chapters! Just to make this clear, the series will still continue after Yuya, Yuzu, and Yuto get out from the temple. I may have partially based this on Satsuriku no Tenshi, but it doesn't mean it will end like that.
> 
> Speaking about Satsuriku no Tenshi, the anime will end soon. Only 4 episodes left. Kinda sad, but at least the manga is still ongoing.
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts, okay? That's my motivation to continue writing!


	6. Show Me More of Your Despair

Yuya, Yuzu, and Yuto were staring nervously at the door in front of them that will lead them to the last and strongest Paladin. While Yuto and Yuzu never met the strongest Paladin directly, they have heard lots of stories about him and saw the aftermarth of the battle against him. The scene could only be described as a massacre. A very few who was lucky to survive a battle against him were either heavily traumatized or rendered unable to fight anymore. The memories brought anger to Yuto and Yuzu’s minds. They couldn’t forgive the Paladin for what he had done to their comrades.

From these facts, Yuzu and Yuto expected for Yuya to feel the same way or even worse than them about the Paladin, but to their surprise, Yuya was not as nervous as they thought. Although, they noticed there was fear behind his nervous eyes.

“Yuya, this might be uncomfortable for you talk about, but can you tell us what you know about the strongest Paladin?” Yuto asked. They needed as many information as they could to formulate a counterattack against the Paladin. This was the strongest one they were talking about, so they must be more careful than ever.

“His name is Yuri. Honestly, out of all the Paladins, he is the one I rarely met the most. And…the few meetings with him…were far from pleasant…” Yuya fumbled his fingers while looking down, avoiding his companions’ gazes.

“But I do know he can control plants. He is spesialized in both Earth and Wood elements.” Yuya revealed what he knew.

“Both Eath and Wood? Great…” Yuto groaned sarcastically. Naturally, those who are specialized in Earth element are weak against Wood element as, in old saying, ‘Wood parts Earth’. And those who are specialized in Wood element are weak against Fire element as fire serves to burn them easily. But since this Paladin has mastered both Earth and Wood, if he could perform the right combination with them, then overcoming those weaknesses was not impossible.

“I think I have pretty much guess what his floor would be…” Yuzu said, already have an idea of what they were going to see

Deciding not to press any further, Yuto held the door knob. Ready to open it any time. Yuto looked at his companions, asking their permission to open without voicing it. After a few seconds that felt like an hour, Yuya and Yuzu nodded, giving their approval. Letting out a quiet sigh, Yuto opened the door. 

Their first sight was a spacious garden dominated by a large pine tree that offers its shadow.  There was a gate of rough wood was as big as a cow and ivy cascaded over the fence, growing tendrils in every direction. The stone path was punctuated with weeds after every stone. The dishevelled, un-manicured lawn was more moss than grass and was over shadowed by huge weeping willow flowing down onto the dank and squishy ground. Clusters of defiant daffodils reared their golden heads amidst the gloom and there were smatters of fuchsia along side the scarlet and saffron hued primroses.

“I knew it.” Yuzu said, not surprised that the entire floor was a perfect copy of a garden filled with plants, a perfect territory for someone who could control plants.

“Stay close to us, Yuya. Don’t let go. We don’t know when he’ll appear.” Yuto instructed Yuya who placed himself between Yuto and Yuzu. His face paled the moment they stepped into the garden.

Noticing Yuya’s paling face, Yuzu held his hand. He flinched from surprise for a second, but became less tense when he realized it was Yuzu’s hand. He was so distracted that he didn’t realize her move until she held him.

“It’s okay. You’ll be fine.” Yuzu tried her best to give Yuya her assuring smile. She tightened her grip on his hand, but still careful not to hurt him. “We’ll get out of here together, okay?”

“Yuzu…” Yuya unconsciously held back Yuzu’s hand. For that moment, he thought everything will be all right for them. He felt safe.

Unfortunately, that feeling didn’t last long as none of them noticing a vine closing on Yuya’s feet until it was too late. Vines twist around Yuya's ankles and more followed in a flash to wind around Yuya's arms, knot around his legs until he's so covered in these vines that he can't move. Yuya struggles and protests and kicks and pulls against the tendrils wrapped around his wrists, but he's soon unable to do anything but squirm and uselessly twist himself within their grasp.

“Yuya!” Yuzu and Yuto shouted frantically as the vines caught Yuya. 

They quickly readied their weapons to cut off the vines, but halted when a sinister laugh echoed throughout the whole clearing. From the right side of the vines holding Yuya, footsteps was coming closer. From behind the shadows of trees, the strongest Paladin – Yuri emerged. He has a sickening smile so wide on his face, enjoying the startled look on Yuto and Yuzu’s faces. His eyes slited like a serpent eager to devour its prey.

“You have a self-satisfied face just now… But from now on, it’s going to turn into despair.” Yuri said as he stood right beside the vines that was holding Yuya. Even though he was smiling, the killing pressure he unleashed was crystal clear. Yuto and Yuzu knew they couldn’t let their guard down for even a second or else they’ll be a dead meat.

Yuri held out his hand open. “I’ll give you five minutes. Just try retrieve the Supreme King and defeat me…but you’ll soon realize it’s pointless.” His smile instantly turned menacing, losing the playful one that he showed a second before like it was never there.

“And when that happens, be sure to cry, scream, and beg for your life! Let me see more of that despair on your face!” 

Yuya tried to wrench his body out of the vines' hold but no matter how hard he twisted and turned the plants refuse to give until he exerted so much energy into trying to escape and got completely out of breath. Seeing Yuya’s slumping form, Yuto saw red.

“Let go of Yuya!” 

Yuto unleashed a massive bolt of lightning that strikes down to exactly where Yuri was standing. However, to his shock,  Yuri was unharmed, covered by a tree. It shouldn’t be possible for the tree to remain standing either. It should have burnt to crisp. 

“What an incredible power. But too bad, your electricity won’t hurt me. This tree can disperse electric current into the ground.” Yuri said casually like nothing has happened.

“Let’s start the hunting game now, shall we?” Yuri flicked his fingers, and then various enormous carnivorous plants emerged, surrounding Yuto and Yuzu.

“Yuzu! Yuto!” Yuya yelled out in concern, trying to free himself again to no avail. The vines holding Yuya tightened and knot and grew taunt before lowering him a little. 

“You can stay there as spectator for this marvelous show, Your Majesty.”

Yuri stood just before Yuya and reached out a hand. Fingers press underneath Yuya's chin, forcing him to look at the Paladin. 

“And as I play with their life, please show me more of your despair.”

Yuri's eyes were dancing with a predatory gleam that Yuya shivered and a spark of fear flashed in Yuya’s eyes despite trying to hold it back. Yuya couldn’t think much about Yuri because they rarely met. However, he knew that Yuri was a fearsome person. On those rare occasions Yuri was in charge of the experiment, whenever Yuya came to, he always saw Yuri hovering over him with blood staning his face and clothes and despite the wounds he has, the paladin has delighted expression that was asking for more, and it scared Yuya.

Not only that, whenever Yuya was around Yuri, the latter’s negative emotions were nearly overwhelming to feel. It was so much that Yuya was too afraid to absorb his negative emotions to him. He was afraid of looking into him, what was inside his head. There was one time he absorbed a glimpse of it, he instantly felt sick. It was a single and simple but strong urge coming from the absorbed emotion.

_I want to kill._

If there was word to describe how Yuya felt about Yuri’s negativities that he sensed, carnage would be the perfect description. It was terrifying.

Yuya’s attention brought back to the fight in front of him as he heard battle cries.

Yuzu charged ahead, dragging her spear along the ground, sparks lighting up as she attacked. She swung the blade up, but the venus flytrap brought its leaf up and deflected the attack. Now it swung the lead down in full force, but Yuzu was already rolling aside, dodging the attack and ensued shockwave. Yuzu thrust her spear at its left side but the venus flytrap swung its leaf hand up and batted it aside.

It swung sideways creating a massive blast of energy.

Yuzu Jumped back and managed to use her shield and so she could kick off to get away before being swallowed by the attack. She took cover at one of a few nearby pillars. She used that moment to brought out a small pink-colored harp from her bag. And she then started playing the harp. The moment she played them, their surroundings and several plants that were moving under Yuri’s command were cut to pieces.

 _“I see. She’s using the waves from the sound of her harp to disrupt my communication with my plants as well as determine the location of my other plants and then destroying them.”_ Yuri analyzed Yuzu’s attack while feeling his body was trembling a bit from the effect of the soundwaves. Seeing his trembling hand, Yuri instead smiled.

“Not bad. They’re a worthy prey. I haven’t felt this excited for a long time.” Yuri licked his lips in anticipation. Looks like he’ll step into the battle himself soon.

Meanwhile, the other plants started to form itself, making it appeared like a humanoid wooden puppet. They brought its free leaf rose as a storm of leaf blades appeared. With a maniacal laugh from the plants, the leaf blades fell on Yuto like rain. He dashed from side to side, evading the blades as they fell, but one sliced his coat sleeve as he slipped past.

The moment the blades cleared, Yuto found surrounded by another leaf blades surrounded him. As it clenched it fist, the blades strike to him, only to be deflected by Yuzu’s whirled spear, the girl has jump to support him. Yuto glanced at the venus flytraps that were supposed to fight Yuzu, and found it was already cut down to pieces so small it was impossible to move.

“You’re doing well. I’m ashamed to say that I’m not doing so much better.” Yuto admitted as he stood by Yuzu’s side.

“Why don’t you just burn them all? Your control with flames should be good enough against them.” Yuzu suggested.

“Flames won’t work on these guys. They are pachycereus. It is a type of cactus that stores a lot of water inside to support an incredibly dry climate. Flames won’t be effective against them.” Yuto revealed. He didn’t know that must about plants, but these plants were types that he had encountered in his homeland before. The only good thing came from it was that he didn’t need to waste his energy using his flames to burn it down once he identified them.

“I’m pretty sure cactuses are not like...that.” Yuzu said skeptically. The plants in front of here were like mixes of various plants instead of a simple cactus.

“I can only say that it’s one of his powers.” Yuto briefly turned to Yuri who was still watching them with delight. He really wanted to punch that stupid grin on his face with his fist.

“Then let’s cut it down together.” Yuzu said.

“I’ll be happy for the assistance.” Yuto replied.

It flung its torns, striking at the Resistance. Yuzu leaped aside and slashed one in half while Yuto slid around the attacks, narrowly missing each one. A storm of lightning lances fell from the sky on them, but Yuzu intercepted them with her soundwaves. The other puppet plant swung its leaf blade, sending a massive green crescent at her. Yuzu dodged, and then in a flash Yuto drew his sword and slashed its waist.

It twisted its arm around, grabbing the sword and holding it in place. A short sword tore through its arm, making it stagger. Yuto kicked it back, freeing his sword and slashed it. The slash hit it in the chest knocking it off its feet. Yuto was on it before it could recover, thrusting his sword down and stabbed its chest as it moved to rise.

It blocked the next slash and bat Yuto away with its vine. But that’s what Yuto has been waiting for.

“If you store enough water, that means fuel for my lightning.” Yuto stated as he was holding the strings connected to the bottom of the hilt of his sword and knives that he had placed on the remaining puppet plants while in midair from being bat away by the vine. With his sword pierced right through them, Yuto could send his electricity through the strings, shocking them inside out.

With the lasts of the plants have fallen, Yuto and Yuzu turned their attention to their main target and the very master of the floor.

“Now, all we need to do is take care of you. Release Yuya now if you don’t want to get hurt.” Yuto said while pointing his sword at Yuri.

Yuri blinked once and then twice before bursting out laughing that it echoed throughout the whole floor, confusing Yuto and Yuzu. Yuya’s face, on the other hand, went paler when Yuri started laughing. The negativities from Yuri got stronger. Yuya felt like retching right at that moment from the overload of emotions.

Yuri stopped laughing, slowly removing his hand that was covering his face.

“It seems you’ve assumed that I am weaker than the plants that I controlled.”

Yuto and Yuzu were unnerved when Yuri revealed his predatory grin along with strong murderous intent. Cold sweat formed on their bodies that they hardly realized.

“I have to say that I am offended.” Yuri brought out his torn whip.

“Yuzu, I’ll take him on, you free Yuya.” Yuto directed Yuzu.

Thus, as their weapons connected, the two of them attacking at the same time, the shockwave of power stretched out through the floor, and out in a wide radius equaling. Anyone who was spiritually sensitive would be bombarded with this power, and have a major migraine during the fight.

It was a clash of wills and energies, and the one with the stronger spirit would win this battle. Yuto could feel Yuri's energy rising as he struck again, a right hook to his head, and he parried the attack with an outside block, coming at him with a high left spin kick, knocking him to the floor.

"You're stronger than any intruder I have before that I don’t think my plants will be necessary anymore." Yuri licked his lips. "This anger within your attack, delightful indeed it is."

Yuto, not feeling the need to stop, he cart-wheeled through the air, attempting to stomp him flat with both of his legs. Yuri managed to roll out of the lightning user’s path, letting the attack pound into the ground, but as he stomped hard, he bent his knees slightly, getting ready for the two circle kicks, hoping to catch him off guard and keep the pressure up.

For once, they worked. As Yuri rose up, preparing to hit him with his whip, the first of the circles hit him, his legs pounding into him twice. Yuri staggered to his right, and the other circle kick hit him dead on, knocking him to the ground again. However, Yuto didn’t feel that he was in lead of this fight the longer he saw Yuri’s unchanging excitement on his expression.

“Wait a bit, Yuya. I’ll get you down!” Yuzu said, as she brought out her spear again and started slashing the vines holding him. In a minute, Yuya was freed from the vines, falling in a heap, but Yuzu caught him and slowly help him sit down.

“Are you okay? You don’t look well.” Yuzu asked worriedly, holding Yuya close to her as he looked like he was going to hyperventilating. His body won’t stop shaking.

“Yuzu, I’ll be okay, but you have to help Yuto! He-Yuri is too dangerous!” Yuya told Yuzu frantically, holding her arm tightly as he pleaded.

“Calm down, Yuya! I know that he is the strongest paladin so we can’t underestimate–”

“No! That’s not it!” Yuya cut her off, startling her. For the first time he sensed Yuri’s negativities so clear. His thirst for blood, his lust for battle, his joy in the act of killing. Everything went into him in a full blow like a flood drowning him. He had never sensed such a strong negativity from only one person.

“To Yuri...killing...is his passion...” Yuya muttered. 

By now, Yuto was starting to get a bit frustrated. He didn't know why, but he felt Yuri had an unfair advantage in the battle somehow. As stood alone humans, they were on par. But when it came to this… he stood and advanced slowly this time, looking for an opening. Yuto wasted no time in coming at him before leaning backwards, his blades planting on the ground as his left leg kicked up at his chin.

Yuri blocked the strike, his energy field knocking him backwards slightly before Yuto rushed at him with the trademark right slash. On instinct, Yuri kicked out at Yuto in a left roundhouse kick, his shin racing for the side of Yuto’s head as he ducked low to deliver the strike. As expected, it hit him in mid move, making him get up as he was stunned from the sudden pain. Immediately, his whip got around his neck and slamming Yuto’s head as he got up, followed by a left overhead hook that pounded into Yuto's chest, almost knocking him down.

When Yuri saw that he hasn't down yet, he figured that it was time to finish the job. He came at him one last time, coming at him with a right elbow to keep the pressure up and his guard down, and then lay into his with his own personal combination which he was quite proud of.

The left slash came in quickly, straight into his nose bridge, followed by a high left roundhouse slash. While he was still heady from the attack, Yuri tore into him with two deadly lashes, right, then left, before kicking his shin with his right leg. By the time he was finished, everything on his screamed in pain.

And it wasn't over.

His arms snapped outward immediately after the right shin kick. Not even hesitating for a moment, he slammed into him with one final combination- four lashes- right, left, and then right again before he sent Yuto flying toward the ropes with a heavy left body thrust.

He bounced off of the ropes and collapsed to the floor, completely wasted.

“YUTO!” Yuya and Yuzu shouted as they watched with horrified faces.

“Those are nice expressions you two have!” Yuri laughed, enjoying their horrified faces.

“How dare you!” Yuzu stood protectively in front of Yuya, feeling her blood boiling. No one could blame her after seeing her comrade being defeated like that and by an opponent like Yuri made it even worse.

Yuri’s smile widened with mad-looking expression in his face. "This is wonderful…! Come on! Attack me!" Yuri shouted happily.

As Yuri wished, Yuzu came rushing at him, as if she were much stronger than before and with such speed that Yuri was thrown off guard slightly. As he ducked low, preparing for the same right upper, Yuri started rushing toward his prey, crouching as he stepped forward and prepared to deliver a hard-right slash, hopefully flooring her like he did to Yuto.

It didn't happen. His whip sailed through the air as she ducked neatly under it, the strike not coming. Yuri’s eyes widened slightly. Yuzu grabbed him by his head and slammed him down forcefully, bringing stars to his eyes. Yuzu then tossed him straight up, sending him spinning at the same time before giving him a left slash while in midair, followed by a low right sweep then a backward right kick, before sending him flying towards the vines in a hard-right heel kick.

She rushed to Yuto to check on him. To her immense relief, Yuto was still breathing and was only unconscious. His injuries were severe, but he won’t be dying any time soon if she heals him. As much as she wants to at least give him a first aid, she knew that Yuri won’t let her have that time. She must defeat him first before she can heal Yuto.

“Oh? He is still alive? Looks like I’ve been losing my edge a bit after playing with trashes too much recently.” Yuri commented, recovering from Yuzu’s attack like it was nothing.

“Trash? They are human beings who doesn’t deserves to have their lives taken away simply for fun!” Yuzu struck furiously, charging toward Yuri and stepping to her left, thrusting out with her spear. She hoped to get a decent knockdown at first, but Yuri had another thing coming. Yuri turned to his right, the blow slamming his ribs and making him spin one extra time, but he was still alive, and still up.

"In my eyes, they are trashes.” Yuri replied.

However, Yuzu knew that it was just a stumble and took the opportunity to cut his right leg viciously in a wide reverse sweep, knocking Yuri’s legs out from under him.

Yuri quickly rose up and got into stance again. He quickly lowered himself, the punch barely missing him. After that, he suddenly sprung into the air, snapping his left leg up and nailing his opponent straight on the chin. With the following right kick sending him twisting through the air and landing hard, he smirked as he landed.

Yuri did so, seeing as he had an advantage. Well, it was mostly from the adrenaline that was now coursing through him, now that he had a knockdown, and his weapons ached for more blood from the pink-haired girl. He ran forward, stepping in with his left foot and thrusting forward with his right, sharpening his whip like a sword stabbing toward Yuzu's stomach faster than Yuzu had expected.

Yuzu managed to block in time, but the aggressor had another surprise. He kicked off of her forearms, leaping backwards into the air before landing smoothly, and waiting for his next attack. Yuzu wasted no time in whipping out the right reverse blade sweep, intent on dragging him front to the floor.

"No! Wait, Yuzu! Don’t!" Yuya’s warning came too late as the move has already been done.

Yuri hopped into the air, whipping his left leg around in a pirouette kick, neatly making it look like the two of them were about to dance. While Yuri was landing, Yuzu took the liberty of hopping up, turning her body and her right leg around in a roundhouse kick, letting the inertia turn her in a complete circle.

She just missed, and Yuri swept his left leg underneath him, not wanting to lose momentum. As he stood up, he found that he had his back turned- his kick had taken him a bit too far, and Yuzu saw it. He continued his motion, sweeping low with a front right leg sweep. Yuri pretty much knew what was going to happen, and even if he didn't, he would've done this anyway.

Yuzu ducked, and moved her spear in the supposed path of the attack in order to catch and divert- otherwise known as a parry. Or so she thought. Yuri’s whip caught her and turned it to his left side to counter the motion, followed by three palm strikes- left, right, then left again, the third attack slamming into her with much more force than expected as he focused his will into the strike.

Yuzu was pushed into one of the pillars and panicked leaping as side as Yuri continued his relentless assault. Yuri struck Yuzu's side then brought his whip to her head. Yuzu blocked the whip with her other arm but the whip still drew blood. Yuri leashed his whip upward, knocking the pink-haired girl off her feet. Yuzu hit the ground and barely rolled aside as Yuri brought his whip down. 

When Yuzu returned to her feet, she didn’t see Yuri’s form.

_"_ _Where is he?"_

Yuzu’s question didn’t last long as suddenly a leaf blade came flew from between trees. Yuzu barley managed to dodge the blade as it flew past her. She looked at Yuri whose form covered in shadows of the trees, his hand still outstretched.

Yuri chuckled. "If you think I am missed then you're so wrong."

Yuzu’s eyes widened and she spun around in time to see another Yuri behind her. This Yuri lashed powerfully across Yuzu's back and gave a final kick, sending her into the ground.

The Yuri that was throwing the leaf blade turned out to be a surviving plant puppet, being used as a distraction. Once its job was done, the puppet fell flat down on the ground, not moving.

“No! Yuzu!” Yuya struggled to his feet, but his body was still shaken by the overload of negativities.

Despite her injuries, Yuzu still tried to rose to her feet. She panted heavily, holding her broken ribs as she struggled to continue the fight. Unfortunately, her body was slowly giving up on her.

"You're such an amusing person. Both of you. But what do you wish to accomplish with those injuries? It's already decided who will win here. From the very beginning, you can’t win anyway." Yuri said as he walked closer to Yuzu.

“Shut...up...!” Yuzu responded defiantly.

“Your struggling face wasn’t so bad...” Yuri said as he lashed his whip, sending Yuzu completely lying on the ground. He then stomped on Yuzu’s head hard, but not enough to crush her skull.

“But I prefer to see it more in despair. Come on, show me more of your despair!” Yuri laughed as stomped harder on Yuzu’s head, prompting tears to started forming on her eyes from both the pain and frustration.

Yuya couldn’t bear this anymore. He couldn’t bear to look and hear Yuri laughing while he hurt his friends like that right in front of him. He felt something strange from his body. Raw anger shot through him. Rage pulsed through his veins. He felt a flicker of irritation. His anger spiked. Rage began to overtook him.

_“No... I won’t let you kill Yuzu…”_

Yuya’s red eyes slowly glowed brighter. His skin started to turn grey in color. His body became bulkier with number of spikes began protruding from his shoulders, arms, and ankles.

_“The only one who can kill me…”_

His face sprouts veins and his ears are replaced by wing-like appendages. His fangs grew sharper and he let out inhuman growl that turned into a roar, catching Yuri and Yuzu’s attention, making them look at him as a large pair of black demonic wings sprout out from his back.

_“…is Yuzu.”_

Yuya stood up. His glowing red-eyes glared at Yuri who still has his foot on Yuzu’s head. He smoldered with resentment. Rage flowed through him like lava, molten rolled through him. Rage gripped him as his temper sparked. His fury sprang to life.

Yuzu could only look in disbelieve watching what Yuya has become.

“Y-Yuya…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Here it is, the first part of the battle in Yuri's floor. I had included the demon-possession tag, so I'm sure you've seen Yuya's transformation coming :D
> 
> Can't promise quick update, but I'll try my best!


	7. This is Why I Must Die

“Yu…ya…?”

Yuzu was laying speechless as Yuya’s form shifted into…Yuzu didn’t have the word to describe it. She was too shocked to utter more words. Her body was trembling from the overwhelming presence. She couldn’t move let alone lifting even a finger. Not too far from her, Yuto was also sitting on the spot in shock. It was as if his body was petrified.

Both of them were wondering the same thing.

Was that…beast…really Yuya?

“Is that the Supreme King Dragon in the legend? The one who will bring the end of the world?”

Yuya let out an inhuman howl before extending his wings and flew up, hovering over the three other people inside the room.

“No matter how many times I’m seeing it, it’s just so incredible…!” Yuri said with delight. He removed his foot from Yuzu’s head in favour of facing the beast Yuya has become.

Yuri’s daze didn't last long as Yuya darting towards them. He brought his sharp claws down. Yuri jumped away, narrowly dodged it and found himself being scratched by Yuya’s claws. His body felt dull shortly after he was slashed.

_"Those claws contain poisons that attacks body's nerve and cells and slowly it will nullify one’s muscles entirely. I have tried it so many times, but it was difficult to dodge those claws."_

The pulsing poison within Yuri’s body repulsed his weapon and movements throwing him off balance. Yuya lunged slashing at him once more. Fortunately, he has prepared in case he couldn’t dodge those claws. Yuri brought out an injection and stabbed it into his arm, allowing him got some control of his body again. Yuri somersaulted away landing safely on the ground. Yuya zipped around and making a rough circle around him, trapping him with his tail.

_“Even the antitode that I made can’t completely neutralized the poison. But at least I can move again.”_

Yuri eyed the beast's quick movements trying to keep up. The demon’s mouth reappeared across from him and roared as it fired a ball of flame his way with the mouth opened, it was like ready to eat him. Yuri quickly leaped out of the way and then jumped behind Yuya. With a flick of his hand, five sharp vines appeared from the ground and and pierced through Yuya’s abdomen. However, the attack did not seem to bother Yuya at all.

“Vermin! I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you!”

Yuya easily destroyed all the vines, ignoring the hole on his abdomen since it quickly regenerating again. He strikes at Yuri again, trying to attack from behind this time. Yuri twisted around, he brought his right hand up with seeds on his palm. Yuya neared Yuri but then was reflected back by the force of torn vines, which surprised him, seeing the difference of their size.

“Worthless struggle!”

Yuya began attacking Yuri rapidly, clawing once and returning to circling him around. Yuri evade the attacks, dodging out of the way of Yuya’s more volatile attacks but not countering. Yuya stopped his mad attacks after a final swing on Yuri, standing its ground. Yuri landed from his final dodge before turning to face the Supreme King Dragon.

“Yes. This is it. You never bored me, Supreme King Dragon. This is the power I wished to see and experience. The power I’ve been craving for. Please show me more. Show me more of that power even stronger than before!” Yuri’s face turned manic. His mouth parted into bloodthirsty grin, losing all the previous playful mockery.

Meanwhile, Yuzu, after much difficulty, finally stood up and made her way towards Yuto, helping him to stand.

“Yuto…what should we do…?” Yuzu asked.

“We have to get out of here. But…Yuya…” Yuto stared at Yuya who was still relentlessly attacking Yuri. He couldn’t recognize him at all. He couldn’t believe that the demon and Yuya were the same person. Where was the shy and timid boy he knew earlier?

“This must be it.”

“What?”

“Yuya asked me to kill him because of that form. That must be why he was so desperate to die…”

Yuzu could understand now what made Yuya afraid so much. Becoming a vicious beast whose only mind only filled with desire to kill and destroy everything in the world is the most terrifying thing to happen to a human being, more than she could ever imagine. She wouldn’t want to change into that too. No one in their right mind would want that.

“Do you think…he will stay that way until he kill Yuri?” Yuto wondered, frowning as he continued to watch Yuya and Yuri exchanging blows.

“I’m not sure. I-I don’t know what to do…” Yuzu was confused herself.

He was shocked that Yuri could put up with Yuya. But Yuri wouldn’t last long. Unlike Yuya, Yuri was a mortal. He doesn't have Yuya’s regenerative body and now monstrous stamina. Even if Yuri able to land many critical hits, Yuya’s body would continuously healed by itself until Yuri become too tired to fight back, giving Yuya the chance to end the paladin’s life. While Yuto personally has no reservation with the paladin’s death, he knew that Yuya wouldn’t be happy with that. It was never Yuya’s intention to kill anyone. He would be horrified if he saw his hands being stained by Yuri’s blood. That’s why they must stop Yuya before it could come to that.

And then, for some reason, Yuto’s eyes landed on Yuzu’s bracelet. His mind then automatically flashed to when they were still at the dungeon. When Yuya explained about the Holy Songstress has the ability to kill the Supreme King Dragon using the four bracelets and sing the hymns while recallin the meanings of each hymn…

That's it!

“The bracelet and the hymn.” Yuto uttered with an idea. An idea that was possibly the only solution they have at the moment.

“Huh?” Yuzu asked, turning to Yuto in question.

“Yuzu, try to sing the hymn! Maybe the hymn will have an effect on Yuya!” Yuto urged her, raising her right arm that was wearing the bracelet.

“But Yuya said I need the four bracelets and understand the hymn’s meaning or else it won’t work.” Yuzu reminded. Not only she only has one bracelet, she didn’t even know the meaning of the hymn. How could they stop Yuya in that state with her being so incomplete?

“Just try it! That hymn is our only hope right now if we want to bring back Yuya!” Yuto encouraged. He stood up, removing his sword from the ground and faced the battling paladin and demon.

“I’ll try to distract Yuri and take him down. You concentrate on the hymn.” Yuto didn’t wait for Yuzu’s answer. He mustn’t or else Yuzu won’t make any move let alone an attempt. With that, Yuto dashed forward.

“Yuto…!”

Yuto charged ahead, dragging his sword along the ground, sparks lighting up as he attacked. He swung the sword up, but Yuya brought his wing up and deflected the attack. Now Yuya swung his tail down in full force, but Yuto was already rolling aside, dodging the attack and ensued black shockwave.

“That was close.” Yuto commented.

Yuri sent him an annoyed look. He was clearly not pleased by the interference. He was just starting to have some fun and this insect has the nerve to blow it. He should have finished him off when he has the chance instead of going after Yuzu a while ago.

“You’re interfering with my game here. Stand back and then I’ll kill you since you seem so eager to become a dead one.” Yuri threatened, taking a step forward at Yuto with his torn whip ready.

“I have no obligation to listen to you. I’m not going to let this go any longer like you want.” Yuto glared back at Yuri, pointing his sword as the violet haired paladin.

The two of them didn’t move. They were prepared for each other’s attack, observing even a slightest bit of miniscule movement from one another. However, they broke their eye contact when inhuman roar echoed throughout the whole room. They looked up, Yuya’s eyes were glowing even more.

"BEGONE!" Yuya cried as he swung his tail sideways creating a massive black blast of energy.

Yuto Jumped back and managed to use his flames as boost to fly in air before being swallowed by the attack. Yuya brought his free hand rose as a storm of lances created from his power appeared. With a maniacal laugh the lances fell on Yuto like rain. Yuto dashed from side to side evading the lances as they fell, but one sliced his coat sleeve as he slipped past.

The moment the lances cleared, Yuto found surrounded by another lances surrounded him. As Yuya clenched his fist, the lances strikes to Yuto, only to be deflected by Yuto’s lightning strike.

“So close. Why didn’t you just stay put so he’ll kill you? I don’t need a nuisance like you in my game.” Yuri said after a click of tongue. Disappointed that Yuya didn’t kill the meddling bug.

“As far as I know, you’re the only nuisance here!” Yuto turned his attention to Yuri. Before Yuya, he knew that he must deal with Yuri first because he has no doubt that Yuri would use any opportunity to eliminate him either directly or indirectly through Yuya’s rampage. That won’t be happening.

Yuto threw his knives, striking at the paladin. Yuri slid around the attacks, narrowly missing each one. A storm of lances fell from the sky on them, but Yuto intercepted them with his lightning, blocking them. He then swung his blade, sending a massive lightning force at Yuri. The lightning user vanished in a blur and appeared behind the paladin. In a flash he drew his sword and slashed Yuri’s waist before delivered a hard punch right on his abdomen.

“D-damn you…” Yuri’s body swayed, cursing at the lightning user. But as much as it pains him, his body has reached the limit. Battling against Yuto and Yuzu, and then the berserk Yuya right after has cost him much stamina. His movement became slower before he realized it, and Yuto has used that moment for the knock out. Yuri’s vision turned black and his body fell to the ground.

“Now, the only one left is–”

Yuto didn’t even get a chance to sigh after getting Yuri out of the battle asYuya twisted his arm around grabbing Yuto’s wrist and holding it in place. 

"I GOT YOU." 

Yuya smirked, bringing his claws around. A knife from Yuto’s free hand tore through Yuya’s arm making him stagger. Yuto kicked him back, freeing his arm and slashed him. The slash hit Yuya in the chest knocking him off his feet. Yuto was on him before he could recover, striking the back of his sword down and striking his chest as he moved to rise.

Yuya blocked the next slash and bat Yuto away with his fist. With a boost from his tail he took to the ceiling. He gave crescents slashes of his tails falling on Yuto. The lightning user stood his ground and parried each slashes in movements too fast for the eye to follow.

"So persistent you are…" Yuya raising his hand as crimson flame gathering within his palm, forming huge disc-shaped flame.

"Die!" 

The flame flew down at Yuto as he raised the scabbard of his sword, forming a lightning bolt at the tip and shot it straight at the flame before it could reach him.

Yuto turned to Yuzu who was still having difficulty with the hymn. He needed a little bit more time to buy for her. He hoped that Yuzu was able to do it fast or else everything will get ugly since he could see that Yuya was clearly pissed by the last attack just now.

"Now…you've done it…" Yuya glared mercilessly.

Yuya fired down more flames at Yuto. The lightning user leaped as more lines of flames came at him, narrowly dodging them. Yuya then lunged again at him, putting him on the defensive to block his onslaught of powerful attacks. Yuya swung the hand like a hammer, rapidly and with each strike brutally powerful. As the Yuya raised it over head. Yuto put his sword between them, as Yuya hammered on the blade, driving Yuto’s heels into the earth beneath him.

Yuto gritted his teeth from the impact. He tried his best to block the attack as hard as he could. To his dismay, he found his blade began to crack from the powerful force. He couldn’t keep blocking Yuya’s attack for long–

And then a mellifluous song entered their ears.

At that moment, Yuya’s attack weakened, Yuto saw his expression contorted with confusion. Seeing an opening, Yuto used that time to push back Yuya’s hand from his sword and he jumped several steps away from the Supreme King. Yuto briefly turned to Yuzu. As he expected, she finally began to sing the hymn.

So sonorous was her voice. Her voice and the hymn she was singing gave him all sorts of highs and it helped him remember the feelings he had per chapter of his life.

A groan escaped Yuya’s throat. He covered his ears, trying to block the hymn from entering into his very being. However, it was useless. The hymn overwhelmed his mind. A surge of dizziness attacked his head. His world was spinning. His body flailed, unable to keep a hold of his own weight. Before he knew it he was falling and everything became dark.

Yuzu felt her bracelet was hot. The gems were emitting bright pink-colored light. This was the first time to happen. Ever since she gained the bracelet, this was the first time it has ever showed a reaction. She often sing the hymn, but she never knew the meaning behind them. Even now, she didn’t know. She was singing because she wanted Yuya to return. She prayed so hard for him to return. That was all she thought when she was singing.

Her prayer was granted. Yuya’s body began to shift back into human form. The grey scales began to return to its normal light-colored skin. The wings and tails were gone completely.

“He…reverted…” Yuto finally sighed in relief. His legs became jelly, prompting him to sit down. The exhaustion finally got to him. He got to admit it. Fighting the Supreme King Dragon was one of the most frightening things he has ever done in his life. He had fought countless times, but this was the first time he felt so nerve-wracking.

“Yuya!” Yuzu rushed to Yuya, holding him into her arms. She removed her cloak and covered Yuya’s body with it. The transformation caused his clothes to torn up.

“Yuzu…?” Yuya said as he opened his eyes, trying to move his head to look at Yuzu, but Yuzu stopped him. Yuya still, looked at his surrounding, noticing the destruction and Yuri’s unconscious form. He closed his eyes painfully. He did it again.

“Don’t talk! Just take a rest! We’re almost out!” Yuzu told him urgently.

“I think…you understand now…” Yuya continued, ignoring Yuzu’s protest.

“At this rate, I will completely becoming that thing you just saw… This is why I have to die…” A tear fell from Yuya’s eye. He couldn’t keep it anymore. He never wanted Yuzu and Yuto to see him in that form. He didn’t know how, but it was a miracle that Yuzu and Yuto survived from his berserk state. They were lucky this time, but what if they don’t next time? What if he kill Yuzu and Yuto next time? He was afraid. Far afraid more than before now.

Yuzu didn’t need the same ability as Yuya to know what he was thinking. She didn’t let Yuya say anything more than that. She leaned him to her shoulder, carefully helping him to stand and walk towards Yuto who stood up again and helped Yuzu carrying Yuya from the other side.

Together, the three of them slowly walked towards the exit. The door that finally will lead them to the surface. Yuya was so tired. It took him everything he has to just walk. If Yuzu and Yuto didn’t help him, he would have fallen and unable to move for the rest of the day by now.

“You’re…still going to take me out of here…?” Yuya asked, limping as they walked.

“Of course we are. Why wouldn’t we?” Yuto answered.

“You’ve seen me in that form…aren’t you scared…?” Yuya asked again, even more timidly this time. He was actually afraid to ask the question. Whenever he went berserk and then reverted back, the people with him were either dead or terrified to the core, for exceptions of a few like the paladins. Now that both Yuzu and Yuto have seen him in that form, he expected them to fear him like the people before them.

Instead of answering his question, Yuzu and Yuto tightened their grip on Yuya’s arms, pulling him more so they’ll reach the exit faster.

“We’ll talk about this later, just keep quiet for now. Please.” Yuzu replied.

She really didn’t want to talk about this right now. She didn’t want to admit it, but she was indeed afraid of Yuya’s Supreme King Dragon’s form. She tried to push away the destructive demon from her mind. The savageness that tears apart their surrounding without mercy. The inhuman growl that brought them to their knees. The glowing red eyes that pierced through their souls and was close to shattering them. Yuzu tried her best to shut them for the time being.

Because if she didn’t, she might do something or saying something that she would regret.

They will find a way once they are out of this hell hole.

Unbeknownst to them, back at the last room, Yuri’s hand started twitching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the very late update! I was super super busy with my work and all. This is the best that I could write for now. I hope you’ll be okay with this chapter for a while. And maybe some of you have been wondering about Yuri's characterisation here. He may seem as nothing more than a sadistic maniac here, but you'll see more of him in later chapters. I promise! He'll have a backstory and all!


End file.
